


Two Is Better Than One

by Maybeanartist02



Series: The Lost Get Found [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Dealing with PTSD, F/M, do not read if you are triggered by being locked up, generally just spoilery, or being denied food, or being threatened, two-mc-au, uhhh, warning: physical, warning: spoilers for another story, warning: starvation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-10 02:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20520377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybeanartist02/pseuds/Maybeanartist02
Summary: AU where instead of one MC, there are two!When Ray comes into contact with Mira, the cute baker from a café in town, he unexpectedly also attracts Hannah to Mint Eye. In a panic, he decides to have both of them ‘test the game’.In the end, Mira and Hannah get involved with the RFA that could put both their lives at risk.Hannah wishes to free V of Rika’s influence, and Mira hopes that Ray will find himself, and let go of his hatred of 707.





	1. Welcome to The Game

Mira and Hannah had been working a steady job for nearly 3 months, now. Mira had been working with the American Immigrant a lot, sometimes even taking her shifts if she needed time to study for her classes at SKY. But they had been friends for far longer. 

Not once in their years of friendship had anything remotely interesting happened.

Until today.

They’re leaving the café, both checking their phones for the best commute home, when Mira notices something strange.

“There’s an app.”

Hannah freezes, slowly turning to look at her.

“Uhm, yes? That’s what phones have,” Hannah said, a small laugh to her voice. Mira rolled her eyes, “No, you dunce,” she shoved the phone into her face, “I mean an app I don’t recognize.”

Hannah’s eyes widen.

“Huh.”

“Yeah. What should I do?”

“Delete it,” Hannah turns away, but turns back to Mira when she hears her say, “I’m opening it.”

“What!?” Hannah exclaims, “Mira, why—”

“There’s…a message.”

Now, Hannah is just as intrigued, and walks around Mira to read over her shoulder. What she sees has her nervous.

**Unknown: Hi!**

**Unknown: Finally, someone to talk to, thank god…**

“Should we reply?” Hannah asks. Mira shrugs, “probably. With what?”

“Hello? Who are you—literally, anything—”

**Mira: Hey ya howdy doodle do **

“—except that.”

The other person pauses, but keeps the conversation going.

**Unknown: you…you’re quite square. **

**Unknown: no, never mind ^^;; **

**Unknown: you’re saying hi, right? Hi ^^ **

**Unknown: Interesting, worth the wait. **

**Unknown: hope I didn’t surprise you. **

**Unknown: don’t be nervous, I’m just an “ordinary” person~**

“He’s definitely not ordinary,” Hannah announces. Mira rolls her eyes, “Yeah, but neither are we.”

“Fair.”

They continue to chat with ‘Unknown’, and learn he wants Mira to test a game for him.

“I don’t like this,” Hannah says, “just decline.”

“No,” Mira says, “I have a bad feeling too, but something is also telling me to pursue this…thing.”

“What?” Hannah questions, “that makes no sense.”

Mira rolls her eyes, “just trust me, okay?”

“If we die,” Hannah says, arms crossed as Mira types, “I’m blaming this on you.”

“Mhm~”

**Unknown: What do you think? Don’t you think it’ll be fun?**

**Mira: OK! I’ll try it!**

**Mira: my friend has been reading our messages, can she join? **

**Unknown: oh…hm. That complicates things a little…**

**Mira: ? it does?**

**Unknown: nevermind. I can manage this! **

**Unknown: Yes, okay! Sure! **

**Mina: thank you :D**

After exchanging a few more texts, Unknown promises to call Mira to discuss the details, and not even 2 minutes later, she receives a call.

“Hello?”

“Hey,” the voice on the other end beams, “It’s me, the one you were just chatting with.”

“Unknown?”

“Yeah, it’s me. Your voice over the phone is cute, I can’t wait to see you.”

Hannah mouths the word ‘Stalker?’ and Mira rolls her eyes.

“As I mentioned in the chatroom, I called to explain the app to you. Is your friend with you?”

“Yeah, hang on, I’ll put you on speaker.”

Once introduced to Hannah, the three talk about the game. Unknown invites them to the Magenta, and despite Hannah’s reluctance, Mira agrees. Unknown warns them they won’t be allowed to see where they’re going, to which both girls share a sceptic look.

“I should hang up now,” Unknown says, “I should also get ready.”

“Get ready?” Mira echoes.

“Get ready to greet you both. My heart’s fluttering from the thought that I can meet you soon…Everything will be complete once you’re here.”

Now, Mira is convinced something shady is going on. But, they’ve already agreed, and based on his words…both feel uneasy in declining so late in the game.

“Okay,” Mira says, “Well. We’re off, then.”

Unknown hums, “Then...I’ll see you later.” 

When she hangs up, Hannah hisses.

“This is a disaster waiting to happen, Mira.”

Mira shrugs, “I was getting bored, anyway. Come on, what’s wrong with a little adventure~?”

Hannah groans.

The two agree to go home to gather their things before heading out, considering Ray’s implications that this would be a more-than-a-day-trip.

When Mira gets into the van, and her eyes are blind folded, she worries briefly if she’ll see Yuna again.

_I will_, she promises herself, _no matter what._

Xxx

A few hours later, the driver speaks.

“We have arrived. Please don’t remove the masks yet.”

“Okay,” Hannah says, and Mira nods. A few seconds later, he adds, “Mr. Ray is here.”

The door opens, “Welcome! I’ve been waiting for you! Welcome to this wonderful place. It can’t have been easy to trust a stranger like me. Thank you for that.”

“Unknown?” Mira asks, and Hannah is shocked she managed to remember his voice. He seems surprised, too, “You knew who I was just by listening to my voice? You’re amazing. Yes, I’m unknown.”

He chuckles, and the sound makes Mira melt.

His laugh must be charming.

“didn’t you think Unknown was a funny name? It was a default name because I didn’t set one. No special meaning.”

“Didn’t think there was,” Hannah deadpans, and Mira shoves her. Unknown hesitates, but chuckles again, “Right. Guess that was weird, huh? I’m sorry, I’m not very good with people.”

“You’re fine,” Mira assures, “Hannah’s just picky.”

He sounds like he’s smiling, “you must be good friends.”

“We are,” Mira nods, “but, that’s not why we’re here, are we?”

“No,” He agrees, “in any case. My name is Ray.”

“Mira,” Mira replies, “that’s me. My accomplice is Hannah.”

(Ray is amused by Mira, even though she can’t see it.)

(she feels familiar.)

“I can’t wait to show you around,” Ray says, smile evident in his voice, “but you can’t take your masks off until I bring you to your rooms.”

“Rooms?” Hannah asks, “we’re not sharing?”

Ray sighs, “No, but the rooms are next to each other! And you can move around freely on that floor!”

“Hm,” Hannah hums, pouting, “Fine.”

“Why can’t we take the masks off?” Mira asks. Ray frowns, “because there’s a lot of secrets here. If you happen to learn something you’re not supposed to, it will be dangerous for you. I don’t want that.”

Their panic must show on their faces, for Ray quickly adds:

“Don’t be alarmed, you’ll be fine as long as you both listen to what I say.”

“Okay,” Mira hums, “lead the way.”

“Thank you for trusting me, Mira.”

She smiles.

“May I take your hand? So you don’t run into anything?” he asks. Mira nods, as her hand already reaches out to Hannah—who meets her halfway.

On their way, Ray thanks them for their help, as if it had saved his life.

Mira bites her lip.

When Ray finally declares it safe for them to reveal their eyes, they’re in a long hallway, lined with a carpet, and flower pots, filled with glowing roses.

Ray walks out from behind them, coming to a stop in front of them.

“Hi, you two!” he greets. “First time seeing each other face-to-face, isn’t it?”

Though Mira doubts this is his first time seeing her, she smiles, nodding, “Yes. You’re quite handsome, Ray.”

Ray blushes, flustered.

“N-no!” he stutters, “It’s…It’s you…who is…who is truly beautiful.”

Mira beams, cheeks turning dark against her brown skin.

“Now,” he says, clearning his throat, “Hannah, your room is right beside Mira’s…”

“Good,” she says, “I’d rather not be separated…”

Ray smiles, “I understand. This is a foreign place, after all. Thank you both for trusting us.”

Ray addresses both girls, “if you need anything, let me know. Like I said, you’re free to explore this floor, but if you wish to step out, please alert me beforehand.”

Ray then meets Mira’s eyes.

“You know why, right?”

She smirks, “yes. It’s confidential, right?”

Ray smiles, “correct. You’re smart, I don’t hate smart people.”

Mira is smitten, but Hannah refuses to let herself be charmed by him, even as he explains their task.

Her worries don’t ease after meeting the RFA.

“Don’t you think the AIs were overly suspicious?” Hannah asks, after the two girls have finally secured their place within the RFA.

Mira, who was reading a book, looks up, “maybe,” she says, “but there’s nothing we can do now. We’re here, and I don’t think getting away will be easy, even if we wanted to.”

“You’re saying you want to stay?”

Mira sighs, closing her book.

“Look, there’s clearly something weird going on here, but as it stands, we can’t do anything. But… maybe we’re wrong. Maybe this is just a small game development company…?”

“…maybe.”

Neither of them really believe that, but the messenger is set up to look alarmingly like a game. So they ignore it.

(Ray being super cute probably helps too.)

“So,” Mira says, shooting Hannah a sly look, “anyone from the chatroom you like~?”

Hannah blushes bright crimson.

“I…err…well.”

“Why are you so bothered?” Mira laughs, “it’s just a game.”

Hannah pouts, doubtful, “Yeah. Well. it’s embarrassing.”

“Who is it?”

“…V.”

Mira bursts out laughing, falling back onto the bed.

“Shut up!” Hannah protests, “he’s pretty! And mysterious!”

“Really?”

Hannah huffs, “What about you? Anyone you like?”

“Does Ray count?”

“No.”

“Then…Zen and Seven.”

Hannah blinks, “Seven? Why?”

Mira shrugs, “he’s like Yuna. I'm used to their type.”

Hannah blinks, then smiles, “they’d get along well.”

Mira nods, slowly and solemnly, “Yeah,” she glances to the ceiling, “they would.”

Xxxxx

**Mira: hey hey yu!!! Did u read my mail?**

**Yuna: yes. What the fuck are you doing**

**Mira: sorry;;; my gut was telling me to accept.**

**Yuna: …**

**Yuna: fine. **

**Yuna: don’t fucking die**

**Mira: wasn’t planning on it <3**


	2. Warnings and Questions

Mira and Ray have a connection. A very mysterious, perhaps even dangerous one.

The savior’s other assistant, Hyeon, is very aware of this.

“She’s a threat to Ray, Savior,” Hyeon tells her, “she’s too good…to him. He’ll lose faith in you!”

The savior hums, “I’m more focused on Hannah…I'll leave Mira in your hands.”

“I—what?”

“Make sure Ray keeps taking the elixir,” she says, “but don’t lay a finger on Mira—Ray will have your head.”

Hyeon blinks, once twice, then forces her jaw to close. She bows.

“Very well, savior. I won’t let you down.”

She smiles.

“I know.” The Savior rises, “I’ve seen Hannah’s eyes,” she says, “they are the same as mine. I’ll keep an eye on her. We’ll see if she’s worthy of standing with us.”

Xxx

Throughout the first five days, Hannah and Mira talk with the ‘AIs’. Mira is often trying to balance the chat, taking sides with the person who needed it most, while distrusting V, and more often than not taking Yoosung's side. Meanwhile, Hannah usually sides with Jumin, and V.

Early on in the week, they learn that Yoosung has strong doubts regarding the relationship between V and Rika. After a very heated chat regarding this, Hannah and Mira talk about it.

“Don’t you think it’s weird how little V seemed to know about Rika?” Mira asks. Hannah shrugs, “that’s Yoosung’s opinion,” she reasons, “V probably knew a lot about her, but never told anyone.”

Mira pouts, “don’t defend him just cuz’ you have the hots for him.”

Hannah flushes, spluttering, “I—I don’t--!”

“Don’t even pull that shit,” Mira says, slipping off the bed, walking past Hannah, who had been sitting on the floor at the foot of the bed, “you’re already taken by him.”

Hannah sighs, “does that matter? He’s probably not even romanceable. He’s still getting over Rika.”

“Then help him get over her,” Mira says, looking over her shoulder. Hannah blinks. Once, twice.

“Oh.”

“Yeah. Didn’t think about that, did you?”

A few hours later, the girls find themselves in a chat with ZEN.

And though Hannah swears she’s seen him somewhere before, she doesn’t mention it.

The chat starts with ZEN worrying over whether or not he got the role of a new play, and Mira and Hannah comforting him. ZEN reveals the play is about a man with two personalities, and though Hannah thinks it’s cliché, Mira feels unsettled by the reveal.

(_Why is this worrying me so much? It’s just a cheesy play, there's hundreds like that. _

_Right_?)

By telling him to upload a selfie, Mira manages to lift his spirits.

Which is then ruined by Hannah’s suggestion to play a cat role.

By chatting further, they also learn his name, age, and that V is the only one to call him by his birth name, although the reverse isn’t true.

Then, something strange happens.

**ZEN: actually, I’d like to know more about you two-**

**ZEN: what’s your hobbies? What’s your specialties?**

**[ZEN has left the chatroom]**

**Hannah: ?**

**Mira: what happened?**

**[Ray has entered the chatroom]**

**Ray: Hey! **

**Mira: Ray!**

**Hannah: Ray?**

**Ray: I see you both are enjoying chatting with the AIs ^^ **

**Ray: did I mention that I can get inside the game?**

**Ray: I’ll drop by once in a while like this ^^**

**Ray: since I can’t visit your room right now, it’d be nice if we can chat through the messenger as well, isn’t it?**

**Hannah: if you can chat, why can’t you leave?**

**Ray: ah…that’s…I’m only taking a short break, not nearly enough to come see you. **

**Mira: When are you going to drop by my room?**

**Ray: Hmmm…later tonight, I think. **

The two girls continue to chat with Ray, as he claims to be doing server maintenance, and later asks which of the AIs their favorites are.

When Mira says he’s her favorite, he seems more happy than flattered.

“You’re gross,” Hannah groans, meanwhile.

**Ray: oh, right….**

**Ray: though it’s late did you enjoy your lunch?**

**Ray: Let me know if you have a preferred menu.**

**Ray: I’ll make it a top priority in the kitchen. **

**Mira: could you first tell me what you like?**

**Ray: (uses the confused emoji)**

**Ray: …me?**

**Ray: umm…**

**Ray: I…**

**Ray: it’s a secret **

**Ray: (uses the rose + wink emoji)**

**Ray: oh, it was so great chatting with you. Looks like I lost time for a bit. **

**Ray: I think I should go now. **

**Hannah: see ya.**

**Mira: see you soon, Ray! <3 **

Hannah is suspicious of Ray, and it seems as though the suspicion won’t subside for a while yet.

When ZEN returns, the two learn he is aware that something weird happened. When Hannah suggests server maintenance, and he assumes Seven to be the ‘developer’, even Mira starts to question how good the programming of the AIs is.

They joke about ZEN’s photos being leaked, and that meaning the end of the world, before saying their goodbyes.

Throughout the rest of the day, they chat with Yoosung, Seven and Jumin, ZEN and Jaehee, and lastly, V.

Yoosung gives them a short rundown of what to do as coordinators, and learn that V is a relatively famous photographer and that his photos are auctioned during the party. During his rundown, he eventually tells the two about Rika’s people skills.

“I’m gonna throw a better party than Rika,” Mira announces. Hannah rolls her eyes. “It’s not a competition,” she says. Mira shakes her head, “Hannah, Hannah, _everything_ is a competition.”

Mira frowns, then. 

"What is it?" Hannah asks, and Mira sighs. "The way they describe Rika it...doesn't it remind you of someone?"

Hannah considers this briefly, then hums. "Yeah. It sounds a little like Yuna."

Mira smiles, albeit crookedly. "Yeah," she hums, "Yuna's pretty awesome, too." 

When talking with Jumin and Seven, later, Mira jokes with the latter in a way that is calmer than Yuna would, but still letting him be goofy and not invalidating him. Much in a way she does with her sister, she also enables him. When Jumin joins late in the conversation, Mira and Seven beg to see ‘Elly’, Hannah tells them to quit it, evidently taking Jumin’s side.

When Jumin asks what Seven talks about with V, Seven stays quiet. Jumin is suspicious of Hannah and Mira being accepted so easily.

“Now that he says it,” Hannah muses, the two men continue to chat, “that would be suspicious to real people.”

“What are you saying, Hannah?”

Hannah glances at Mira, whose eyes are carefully studying her expression, but a hopeful glint to them has her sighing.

“Dunno,” Hannah lies, “it’s probably just superb programming.”

Jumin expresses a desire to cosplay in response to Seven’s joke, and after some more attempted bargaining for his cat, the CEO leaves.

After some more joking about Jumin cosplaying, Seven and the girls say their goodbyes.

In the chat with ZEN and Jaehee, they talk about Jaehee’s inability to find anything on the girls, and ZEN suggests exploitation.

The suggestion causes the girls to feel uneasy.

Later, when in another chat with Jumin, Hannah finds chatting with him quite fun, while also thinking he’d get along well with Kisaki.

The two chat about wine, modeling, Jumin’s childhood with V, while Mira speaks with the believers. She asks for dry baking supplies, chats with them about their roles there, and overall acts harmless yet curious. 

But Hannah knows better.

She’s got sharp claws and fangs, and she’s always keeping her guard up.

Mira is dangerous, in a kitten with hidden claws sort of way, whereas Hannah is dangerous in a guard dog sort of way. 

If there is something endangering the people here, they will definitely save them.

And then V enters the chatroom.

**Hannah: V…hello!**

**Mira: oh here comes the final boss. **

Hannah shoots Mira a glare, but Mira just sticks out her tongue.

**V: Final boss…?;**

**V: I’m not the kind of person who deserves such a fancy title. **

**Hannah: why not?**

**V: ah. Well, I just don’t see myself in such a light. **

**V: anyway. Did the others tell you about me and the RFA?**

**V: allow me to reintroduce myself. **

**V: I am V, the head of the RFA**

**V: I’m a photographer.**

**V: I wonder what kind of impression you got**

**V: From your conversation with our members through his messenger haha…**

**Mira: they’re all very sweet ^^ especially Yoosung and Seven! **

**Hannah: yes. They’re very good people. **

**V: I’m glad to hear you both are having fun. **

**V: I’m worried whether or not**

**V: you feel nervous among a group of strangers…**

**V: as the representative of RFA**

**V: I believe**

**V: that you are here **

**V: in order to help us. **

**V: I believe**

**V: Rika guided you from afar like that. **

**V: in addition,**

**V: I’d like you to trust us as well. **

**V: we don’t know what you look like, and you don’t know what we look like…**

**V: So, Hannah, Mira, I brought you some pictures to calm your nerves. **

He sends a picture of himself, and Rika, and Mira frowns.

“I don’t like her eyes,” she says. Hannah sighs, “her eyes? Like, the color? I have the same—”

“No,” Mira snaps, “I don’t like the way they look.”

Hannah pouts, “I don’t understand what you mean.”

Mira sighs, “it’s fine,” she says, “let’s just. Forget it.”

Hannah frowns. But she nods.

As the conversation continues, Hannah flirts a little, though it seems to fly over V’s head.

At one point, V and Hannah switch to a new topic.

**V: Life becomes more brilliant if you have someone who supports you. **

**V: and serves as the reason of your life…**

**Hannah: the purpose of my life…is my bias…**

**V: you’re talking about someone you love, right?**

**V: if you’re faced with a decision…but hesitating to make your choice**

**V: think about someone precious to you. And…choose the one that wouldn’t harm the ones precious to you. **

**V: if you hurt the people you Love,**

**V: you’ll hurt yourself too. **

**V: Have you ever felt more pained and stressed when you get angry?**

**V: If you make someone sad…you’ll end up with the same sadness. **

**Hannah: this advice sounds like the result of your experience. **

**V: is that what it sounds like?**

**V: I’d like for you to accept it naturally. **

**Hannah: thank you. **

**V: Oh, I’ve been talking off topic. **

**Hannah: it’s okay. I like hearing from you ^^**

**V: oh…thank you. **

**V: I think…I’ve been telling you what I wish to also tell Rika…**

**V: I apologize. **

**V: either way, I hope you would walk the same path as we did. **

**V: I believe…we’ll be able to keep a good relationship if our hearts reach each other. **

**V: ,**

**V: oo**

**Hannah: V?**

**V: Hannahsk **

**V: h n **

**V: o h**

**V: the connection is unstable**

**V: I’m losing connectection **

**V: im out of the country for business, but I’ll return soon. **

**V: I hope we can see each other and talk face-to-face. **

**V: I’ll get going now**

**Hannah: Let’s talk again soon, V. **

**V: of course ^^ **

**V: please don’t be alarmed if you receive a call from me. I wish to keep in touch with you. **

**V: now I’ll get going. For real**

**V: I wish**

**V: you a good night, Hannah. **

**V: and to the others as well. **

**Hannah: you too ^^ **

**[V has left the chatroom] **

That night, Ray goes to Mira’s room.

Mira is examining the flowers by the window, when she’s interrupted by the knocking on her door.

“Yes?”

“It’s me, Ray. May I come in?”

Mira hums as she rushes towards the door, “of course!”

Halfway to the door, it opens, and Ray enters. He looks slightly tired, and a little surprised at her tirelessness.

“Hi, Mira,” he greets, and she immediately regains all drained energy, “I missed you so much. I told you I’d come to visit you earlier but…" he shakes his head, "I wasn’t expecting you to be up so late.”

“I was waiting for you,” she confesses, “since you said you’d visit tonight.”

“You were waiting for me?” he echoes, seeming touched, “woah, you mean it? You must like me," he chuckles, "I like you too.”

Mira wanted to scream, how oblivious could you be?

“What were you doing just now? I got curious, and wanted to ask you in person.”

“I was admiring the roses,” she gestures to the plants in the back of the room, “they’re beautiful. I never got the chance to keep flowers when I was young.”

“You neither?” he asks, “me neither. I’ve only been growing flowers for a few years.” Saeran tilts his head, “did you have a nice day? What did you think of the AIs?”

“It was fun!” she exclaims, “It felt like talking to people instead of AIs. Hannah thought so as well.”

He smiles, “I’m flattered! I gave a lot of consideration to the realistic aspect, to make it look like you’re talking to actual people as you play. If you did feel that the AIs are real, my goal is accomplished.”

Then, he gets a look on his face that confuses Mira.

“But don’t forget—” he warns, “these AIs are virtually made. What’s beyond the screen is nothing but a fraud. Fake people giving appropriate answers set to a certain pattern. The only actual people here are Hannah and me.”

Mira pouts, “I know that. No need to remind me, Ray.”

Ray sighs, “I know,” he pats her head, “just, don’t forget me, alright?”

Mira smiles, “I’d have to try very hard to forget you, marshmallow prince.”

Ray blinks. “marshmallow prince?”

“Yes, your hair looks like a soft marshmallow, and you’re protective like a prince~!”

Ray smiles, cheeks reddening, “I like that. Please, call me your prince from now on.” He clears his throat, “in any case. I’ll have the next update of the game with your opinions as a reference. Speaking of, which AI is your favorite.”

“I like 707,” she says, and Ray falters, “his humor is pretty well aligned with my sister’s.”

“…in that case, be careful with her.”

Ray’s voice causes Mira to freeze.

“What? Why?”

“707 is a bunch of ironies. He says silly things and pretends to be funny, but those are all lies. He’s much more dirty and crooked than he appears. If you pursue him you’ll get hurt! And be careful with your sister, then, too. If they are so similar.”

Mira huffs, “their humor is similar. That’s all. Yuna would never hurt me.”

Ray studies her for a moment. Then he sighs. “Right,” he nods, “I’m sorry. I don’t even know your sister. But still, do not pursue 707. He will only hurt you. I’d hate to see you hurt.”

Mira tilts her head, “you don’t seem to like him all that much.”

“Yes. I wonder how I came up with his story…so tragic. I’ll keep your opinions in mind while updating,” he smiles, “anything else you want to know?”

Mira frowns, tapping her lip in contemplation, before looking up at him and replying:

“Now that we talked about games, I want to talk about you, Ray.”

He tilts his head, “Me? About me? Actually, I’ve never talked much about me.” he sighs, “perhaps that is because no one has ever asked me about my feelings.”

She opens her mouth to reply, but he’s faster—

“For now,” he says, eyes closed and smile on his lips, “I’d like you to think of me as a cool app developer.”

“Okay,” Mira beams, “I can do that.”

Ray smiles, eyes softer than the sheets on her bed, “It feels like a dream…that someone as charming as you has come to play my game.”

Mira flushes, skin turning darker with her flustered state.

“I’m also happy that you’re so interested in me!” he says, before faltering.

This worries her. “What is it?”

“I…am happy,” he says, then smiles a little sadly, “it’s been a long time since I’ve felt like this.”

His expression becomes unreadable, “Mira, you’re the perfect tester for me to complete my masterpiece. Please keep playing with the RFA as best you can. Oh! And don’t forget about me! Since the RFA are all fake anyway…”

“I won’t forget you,” she tells him, “don’t worry too much.”

Ray sighs, happily. “Yes…I won’t worry.” He straightens, “I must get going now, but, Mira, meeting you…that was the best thing to happen to me. So, Thank you.”

Her lips part in surprise, and she is unable to reply, as Ray leaves her standing in her princess-like room.

She’s _toast_.


	3. Not a game

In the following day, Hannah finds herself chatting with Jumin and V, when Mira has long since fallen asleep.

They reminisce about their childhood, and Hannah finds herself wishing she’d have been there. After some talking, they conclude than Jumin is drunk.

**V: yes?**

**Jumin Han: You’re right. Nothing has really changed. **

**Jumin Han: And I’m sure nothing will change 20 years from now, either. **

**V: you’re drunk. **

**V: You’re definitely drunk. **

**Hannah: It feels like I’m having a casual chat…how do you know he’s drunk?**

**V: ummm…friendship-based intuition?**

**V: you’ll notice if you see him a lot. **

**Jumin Han: Next time I’ll tell you about V’s drunken habit, Hannah. **

**Hannah: lolol I look forward to it ^^ **

**V: oh please. Please don’t. **

**Jumin Han: …I’ll think about it. **

**V: :D**

**V: Jumin tends to turn a bit sentimental when he’s drunk. **

**Jumin Han: do you have a problem with that?**

**V: no. **

**V: I’m so glad to have a friend called Jumin Han. **

**Jumin Han: I’m an excellence as a friend too. **

**V: that’s right…**

**V: Excellence is your last name. You were always excellent since childhood. **

**Jumin Han: you don’t need to tell me what I already know…**

**Jumin Han: I believe we had enough talk…it’s getting late. Why don’t you go to bed now?**

**V: I should, but…**

**V: Shouldn’t you be the one going to bed?**

**V: you have work tomorrow. And you’re drunk. **

**Hannah: I think both of you should go to bed;; ^^ **

**V: umm…**

**Jumin Han: …**

**Hannah: What? Did I say something wrong?**

**V: no, no. it’s just…**

**V: that’s what Rika used to say when she scolded us. **

**Jumin Han: And you shouldn’t stay up too late. Go to bed. **

**V: I’m not listening to a drunk man. **

**Jumin Han: …if you say so. **

**Jumin Han: tonight I’ll leave first. **

Before he does, Hannah gives helpful anti-hangover advice.

And then it’s just herself and V.

But it’s not weird.

He tells her about their sleepovers, and she asks about their families’ closeness. He tells her about the shared meals, how they first began to hang out after meeting each other at church.

**V: I feel like I owe Jumin all the time. I should pay him back, but my debt keeps multiplying. **

**Hannah: I understand what you mean, but remember that it’s okay to rely on your friends!**

**V: Jumin is exceptionally smart, so I think I’m the only one between us who is dependent. **

**V: I still have a lot to learn. I must think of what I can do for Jumin and the RFA. **

**V: I still have lots to learn, but I am the head of the RFA.**

**V: I want to protect all members of the RFA as best as I can. **

**Hannah: do you think there is really something you can do in this situation?**

**V: I’ll keep looking what I can do. And I’ll do anything to help.**

**V: it’s getting late.**

**V: I think I’ll head to bed now. You should too…**

**Hannah: …yeah, probably. **

**Hannah: it was nice talking to you. **

**Hannah: I hope we can chat more ^^ the RFA misses you. **

**V: …**

**V: yes. I miss them too. **

**V: please wait a bit longer. **

**V: I enjoyed chatting with you too. **

**V: now please excuse me. **

**[V has left the chatroom]**

Hannah leaves after him, and throws herself onto her bed with a groan.

_Why does V have to be so sweet? Whatever is going on with Magenta, and the RFA, I want to know who he is. Even though he’s probably off limits. Damn. _

Hannah falls asleep to the wish of hugging V.

When the sun is rising, Mira rises with it—as does a chatroom with a code background, and V within it.

**Mira: Uh…are you Ray, by any chance?**

**V: Ray?**

**V: you don’t see my username correctly? **

**V: that Ray must be your friend…**

**V: he has a peculiar name. I’d like to know what kind of a person Ray is…**

**V: and what you think of him ^^ **

Mira hadn’t spoke with V a lot, but based on the last chat alone she could tell—this was definitely Ray.

**V: Mira. **

**V: You got to chat with the members of the RFA yesterday.**

**V: I think now you get a rough sense of what kind of people they are and what they are about. **

**V: aren’t they all so nice? And so stupidly naïve?**

She knows it’s him, but she plays along.

**Mira: Stupid? Naïve? **

**V: did I use a term that can cause a misunderstanding? But that was no lie. **

**V: they are stupid. I know them better than anyone else. **

**V: trust in me. it won’t hurt you ^^**

**V: mind if I give a word of advice to you?**

**V: don’t trust us too much. **

**Mira: why not?**

**V: trust isn’t always a good thing. Often you’ll find blindness in guise of trust…**

**V: just look at this. Whether I blind them, or whether I shut their mouths, everything is settled with a single effect called friendship. **

**V: Oh the RFA! Are there any other friends handier than them?**

**V: they mean so much to me…**

**V: they’re such useful friends to me. Including you…**

**Mira: …you’re not V. **

**V: …but you knew that already. **

**V: you’re very smart, Mira.**

**Ray: Tada!**

**Ray: hehehe, surprised?**

**Mira: not really. lol, nice try, though. **

**Ray: ah…I’m sorry. **

**Ray: did my acting suck? But figures, you can hardly find any similarities between that hypocrite and me. **

**Ray: it was hard acting nice.**

**Ray: oh. I mean it was hard to act like a bad person acting nice. **

**Ray: you seem very sharp. **

**Ray: nice judgement you have there ^^ **

**Ray: I’m actually happy you recognized me. **

**Ray: it means that you felt me during that conversation, you know…?**

**Ray: I wanted to show off what I can do, Mira!**

**Mira: I’m impressed. ^^ you’re very talented. **

**Ray: ^^ thank you!**

**Ray: of course, I won’t interrupt while you talk with the AIs. **

**Ray: in any case, good morning!**

**Ray: did you sleep well? **

It was after that conversation, Mira admits that something is very wrong.

But her gut tells her to pursue Ray.

Her soul yearns for him.

Xxx

Hannah and Mira continue, and spend their days chatting with the RFA, and flirting with V and Ray whenever the chance arises.

When Ray enters the chat, Mira is kind and compassionate, trusting him implicitly—for better or worse. She thinks he’s sweet. When he claims to be buried in work, she reminds him to eat.

They look good together.

Whenever he talks about the ‘game’ she pretends to be oblivious, but Mira is no fool—this is anything but a game.

She’s convinced of that by day 2.

When Hannah chats with V, it’s like treading on eggshells, due to Rika. He doesn’t chat as much as the others, but when he is there, Hannah is drawn to him. And when she sees how much responsibility he’s taken on, she worries—moreso for him than the members.

And yet she trusts him.

And with each passing day, she grows more suspicious to Ray’s claims of this being a game.

Luckily, he seems more taken with Mira than her, so it’s not hard to avoid him.

The more Hannah talks with Seven, she realizes that he doubts V, yet still goes along with him. He trusts V implicitly. In one chat, Hannah and Mira find more facts about Seven that imply his getting along with Yuna:

His love of space.

Mira finds herself searching for more connections between the two, which worries Hannah. Luckily, Ray is also a valid distraction.

He often visits her room, bringing roses and food and interesting conversations. Sometimes she’s not there when he comes, busy exploring the floor with Hannah, but they are soon to catch up in the chatroom.

In the evening of the second day, Ray looses his cool for a bit, implying a romance between himself and Mira, then going on to say he’s the only real one. She promises to stay here when he asks, and when he exhibits dangerously possessive behavior…

She isn’t scared.

“Yeah,” Hannah hums, after Mira relays this to her, “he’s crazy. We should get out of here.”

“Even if I wanted to leave,” Mira hisses, “how do you propose we do so? There’s guards and we have no idea what the layout of this place is. We have no idea what they’ll do to us when we get caught.”

“When,” Hannah pouts, “that implies you believe we’ll get caught.”

“That about sums it up.”

Hannah sighs, slowly rising out of the armchair, “I’m going to stay until the game ends,” she says, “whatever you decide to do after, well. Let me know. I’ll Yuna not to worry.”

Mira smiles.

“Thank you, Hannah.”

Xxx

Throughout the days to come both girls chatted with the other RFA members, while also trying to keep Ray off Hannah’s case. As the days progress, however, V seems to be signing in more and more often.

Much to Hannah’s delight.

On one night, he and Zen tell them about how Zen met V, and consequently joined the RFA.

That night, Mira also chats with Ray. He opens up to her a little, albeit in a strange way.

**Ray: you know, Mira…There’s a plant I received some time ago as a gift. **

**Ray: I wasn’t into growing plants at the time, and didn’t look after it. But the seeds survived and sprouted. **

**Ray: wanna see?**

**Mira: yes! Please show me ^^ **

Ray sends an image of a barren stalk, planted into a pot. The roots are rooted under pebbles and stones.

**Ray: it’s supposed to grow with only one stalk, but it grew two- **

**Ray: I wanted to show you as it seemed interesting. **

**Mira: then it’ll bloom twice as many flowers!**

**Ray: It would be if that was so…**

**Ray: can you see the photo? One of the stalks is much weaker.**

**Ray: It got on my nerves that it was growing in a small pot. Then I eventually ended**

**up looking after it at some point. **

**Ray: One of the stalks started to grow stronger, and the other weaker. **

**Ray: (crying emoji)**

**Ray: Even with the same amount of sunlight and water**

**Ray: this is how these turned out. As if it was destined which would be weak…**

**Mira: I feel sad for the weaker stalk. **

**Ray: you agree?**

**Ray: the weaker stalk didn’t do anything wrong. **

**Ray: the pests keep targeting the weaker stalk…**

**Ray: no matter how many times I take care of the bugs. **

**Ray: only the weak one would wither**

**Ray: (crying emoji)**

**Ray: somebody told me that I should cut off the weaker stalk to save the pot. But…**

**Ray: I think…that’s wrong. I’m sure both of them grew from the same seed**

**Ray: what did the weaker one do to suffer this much?**

**Mira: I want to save the weaker stalk somehow. **

As Ray takes the metaphor farther, Mira concludes that the small stalk is a metaphor for himself. She worried. Where does the metaphor begin, and where does it end? She hoped that, if she was right, Ray didn’t hate his ‘stronger stalk’.

Though, she doubts this is the case.

Hannah also learns that V and his father don’t get along that well, and that V has many secrets—even from his father. This conversation leads to V worrying over how things would have changed if he had been less emotional. Hannah tells him showing emotion is good, and how her death wasn’t his fault.

One night, Hannah wakes up from a nightmare. She dreams of dark shadows stealing away her voice, her sight, her soul. When she sits up straight in bed, breathing heavy, she barely manages to dial her desired number before tears begin to stain her cheeks.

“Hello…? Hannah? What are you doing up at this hour?”

It’s V.

“I wanted to hear your voice,” she chokes, trying her hardest to hide the tears. But V is perceptive.

“Are you crying? Are you hurt? Did the hacker do something?”

“No,” she hiccups, “Just…just a nightmare.”

“…will you tell me what it was about?”

“…my agencies were taken from me.”

“…what?”

“I…dreamt that someone was stealing my hearing, my sight…my friends…they were all gone. I was all alone.”

“Do you have that dream often?”

“No. This is the first time I’ve had it.”

“I see. Are you…okay?”

She chuckles, “other than the fear? Just peachy.”

“I wish I could help more.”

“Staying on the line is more than enough.”

“Then I shall do that. What should I talk about?”

“…what did you have for dinner?”

“Oh..! I had a small dinner. Just a sandwich, sadly.”

“Really? that’s quite normal for someone like you.”

“Yes, well. I haven’t had the chance to eat something proper.”

“Has Jumin ever eaten a sandwich?”

V laughs, “I believe not. I don’t know if his staff would even allow it—”

“Heh. I have a friend like that. She’s…pretty much in the situation as Jumin, but she’s aiming for a career in fashion.”

“Fashion?”

“Yep! We’re all in a band that raises money for charity!”

“Really?” he laughs, “you must feel right at home here then.”

Hannah hums, “Mhm. We also have someone who deals in the art industry as a whole, a mechanic, a writer and cartoon artist, and a flowershop employee! Mira’s also in the band, and a few of us work part time at a café that belongs to Kisaki’s company.”

“You sound happy when talking about them,” he notes, “I bet you miss them.”

“…I do. I’m very glad I have Mira here with me. it’s less lonely.”

“…I’m sorry you got wrapped up in this, but I’m glad Mira is with you as well.”

“…Thank you.”

“For what?”

“Picking up. Staying on the line.”

“…don’t thank me. Any of us would have done the same.”

“Yeah, but I’m glad I called you, V. Thank you.”

“…don’t thank—"

“just accept my thanks.”

“…okay. You’re welcome.”

“I should get going.”

“Me too. Then, good night.”

“Good night.”

“Excuse me.”

He hangs up. Hannah stares at his profile.

_V…you are impossibly kind. _

**Xxx**

While Hannah suffers from a nightmare, Ray visits Mira.

A knocking at her door causes her to rise from her bed, and open it gently.

“Ray…!” she gasps, “I wasn’t expecting you here so late…”

“I apologize,” he bows curtly, “did I wake you?”

She shakes her head, “not at all.”

“I’m sorry my visits have been so scarce. I want to see you more, but things aren’t going as planned. But I did try to drop by the chatrooms frequently…” he smiles.

“I’m glad you came to visit, even though it’s so late.”

He smiles, and fidgets with his collar for a second.

“The air is good tonight,” he says, “it’s warm. It’s perfect weather for a walk. Remember what I told you yesterday?”

Mira tilts her head, “you mentioned a garden,” she begins to grin, fingers intertwined as she gasps, “are you taking me there?!”

“Yes!” he exclaims, nodding, “I thought you’d feel bored stuck on this floor…I appreciate you playing my game so earnestly, but you might forget the reality if you’re too focused on it.”

Mira nods, “but that’s why I have you, to remind me, right?”

Ray beams, “yes…that’s why I’m here!”

“Show me the garden,” Mira says, creeping closer, “I want to see it.”

Ray hesitates, but nods. “Yes,” he says, “put on a coat, and then I can show you the garden…” he smiles, “it will be nice to see all the flowers outside of your room, don’t you think?”

Mira grabs her sweater, and follows Ray out of the room as she slips it on, “Yes! I look forward to it.”

Within a few minutes, they reach the garden, alight with fireflies, and dimly illuminated under the moon.

“This place,” Mira gasps, awestruck, “it’s…_stunning_.”

Ray seems elated, “you think so? I’m so pleased. I feel happy…about you, this garden…the moon.” Mira glances at Ray, whose gaze is focused on a nearby patch of blue roses, “it’s been three days since you arrived, and every time I wake up, I check the log, just to make sure it’s not just a dream.”

“I’m not a dream,” Mira assures him, causing him to glance at her as she stares at the flowers, “I am here. Though I am flattered.”

Ray smiles, before it drops, “I’m thankful you’ve come to test my game, but I worry you’ll become tired of me and disappear into it…today…that thought was especially bad.”

Mira nods. She thinks for a moment, considering what to say, when she works up the courage.

“Just what do you do here, Ray? You’re always so busy…”

“What I do here?” he repeats, “well, I do a lot, but it’s mostly the same. Showing somebody something entertaining. Everything in this place is administrated by my supervisor,” he motions to the building behind Mira, and her gaze follows the gesture, “There are people out there who need our help, so I’m very busy aiding them.”

Mira nods, and Ray brings her deeper into the garden.

As they walk, he explains that the basement of the building isn’t complete yet, but that when she is properly initiated, she will be able to roam the Magenta freely. After a few short minutes, he escorts her back to her room.

And as they leave the garden, a hooded figure steps into the light, where they had once stood.

“Could…that be…?”

Xxx

In the following day, Hannah speaks with Ray—she is unsettled.

“He thinks the only way to get out of suffering is by the hands of someone else,” she rants to Mira, as she tries on a variety of dresses left in the closet, “he has no free will whatsoever!”

“Which is why,” Mira says, feeling a skirt of lace in her hand, “my goal is to teach him that the only way to change—truly change—is doing things yourself.”

Hannah pouts, “do you think he’ll listen to you?”

Mira meets Hannah’s eyes, and when the immigrant sees Mira’s eyes—they’re on fire. She shrinks back.

“I’ll make him listen,” she promises.

“…okay.” Hannah takes a deep breath, “best of luck to you, then.”

And that was that.

Until Seven mentioned Jaehee mentioning running into ‘believers of salvation’.

“Ray was talking about Salvation a lot this morning,” Hannah muses as they read through the missed chatroom, “…coincidence?”

“I wish,” Mira sighs, “but I think there may be a connection.”

“What?” Hannah huffs a laugh, “do you think we got trapped in a cult?”

Mira shrugs, “I don’t know, maybe,” then pouts, “we need to be careful. We should wait a bit more before jumping to conclusions…”

“You’re right, but that goes double for you.”

“How so?”

Hannah rolls her eyes, “Ray,” she deadpans.

“I’m being plenty careful.”

“Right. Just…Yuna’s waiting for you to come home.”

Mira freezes.

She nods, slowly.

“Yeah,” she hums, staring out the window, at the horizon, “I know.”

When V reminds Hannah to ask for help if she needs it, she’s even more curious about the secrets he keeps. And…it also leads her to believe the RFA aren’t just AIs. AIs would not hit the nail on the head like this.

V also talks about his Father, and Hannah encourages him to talk about their broken relationship.

**V: but I’m afraid my relationship with my father has reached the point where regret is **

** useless. **

**Hannah: I don’t think it’s too late. **

**Hannah: if change is what you desire, why not try and pursue it? **

**Mira: she’s right. Communicating is key. **

**V: are you two close with your families? **

**Hannah: my parents passed away a few years back, but I talk with my sister daily. **

**V: I’m sorry for your parents. ^^ I’m glad you have your sister. **

**Mira: I was an orphan, haha. I was admitted to a foster care program, where I met Yuna. **

**Mira: we became really close—sisters in every aspect except blood **

**Mira: for a long time it was just Yuna and me against the world**

**Mira: but…then a very kind family adopted us and we were able to go to school. **

**Mira: During school…**

**Mira: we fell out for a bit, but we found each other again ^^ **

**V: that’s good. **

**V: a relationship is a communication that involves both parties. No matter how much one **

** party tries…there’s no point if the opposing party doesn’t meet them halfway. **

The conversation continues with V claiming that Mira and Hannah are also a part of the RFA, now, which makes Hannah happier than she’s likely to admit.

A few seconds later, Jumin joins, claiming that V’s interest in Hannah is suspicious. The conversation evolves into somewhat of an interrogation, in which both new members express their discomfort with being unable to disclose more info.

Later that day, Hannah and Mira find themselves in a chat with Ray.

A chat in which he appears to be suffering from a headache.

And also hints at the AIs not being all he’s claimed, as 707 seems to be able to trace him. He warns the two of V again, pointing out his desire to learn more about Hannah and Mira.

But by this point, there are no more doubts in Hannah and Mira’s minds—

**This isn’t a game. **


	4. Stakes Rise

Luciel receives an email, that day.

One that has him worried beyond belief.

After witnessing V and Luciel talk in cryptic messages, and V telling Hannah and Mira not to feel guilty over this—

Ray visits them.

A knock at the door.

“It’s me. Ray. May I come in?”

Mira hesitates, but Hannah turns to the door, eyes blazing, “Come on in.”

The door swings open, and Ray steps into the room—unfazed by Hannah’s smoldering glare.

“hehe…did you two see the chatroom? Didn’t something fun take place?”

“You mean the email and 707?” Mira asks.

Ray nods, “That’s the one! I ran here in case you missed it…I did that. They must be going crazy trying to trace the hacker. They’re unexpectedly skittish! They can’t trace me…my algorithms’ perfect.”

“They feel like actual people reacting to a devastating incident,” Mira says, before Hannah can snap at him, a hand on her arm, “what did you send them?”

“I sent AI 707 pieces of his past he longs to forget,” Ray explains, “I just could not watch him enjoy life all by himself…freed from his horrifying past.”

“How…how dare you!?” Hannah snaps, “you’ve…you’ve terrified him!”

Though Hannah is glaring and hissing at him, he is unfazed.

“Hannah,” he says, calmly, “you got to have unfathomable twists and turns to make your life interesting, don’t you agree?”

“No--!” Hannah whimpers, and Mira adds, “I like life to be predictable,” she says, calmly, “at least…a little bit.”

Ray huffs, “I did too…I wished life would continue to run peacefully so that I could see how it played out, but my environment would jerk and spin regardless of my will…like how it’s impossible to predict if tomorrow your mother would give you a slap, or a piece of candy.”

Hannah shrinks back, shocked by his words.

“That’s why I decided to change myself as well,” Ray says, “changed myself to the point that it is impossible to predict my actions.” He sighs, “because I was told that I can never have what I want…that I’ll only get hurt if I do nothing. So, Mira…Hannah…I don’t want to treat you timidly.”

He forces a smile, “I am a bit shy, but I wish to fix that. I want to be more daring…bolder. Because…then I can spend more time with you…_Mira_.”

Mira’s lips form and ‘o’, and her eyes widen, “if you decide to stay here,” he continues, “I’ll be bolder and more exciting. I’ll do my best to become a person who can keep you entertained and make you happy!”

Mira and Hannah share a glance, as Ray evens out his breathing. When he speaks again, he’s calmer.

“Tonight we’ll hold the initiation ceremony for you…you must…” he meets Mira’s eyes, sees something in them, then forces a smile, “I’ll get everything ready. Alright?”

He’s waiting for an answer.

_I’m not sure, _says her logic, and Hannah’s eyes.

“_okay_,” says her soul, and her heart.

“Then,” Ray bows curtly, “I must go prepare.”

And when the door closes behind him, both girls collapse.

And before she knows it, Hannah is crying—

And she is scared.

Xxx

In the chatrooms, neither of them let the RFA even get a glimpse of what happened with Ray. Hannah is busy cooking up escape plans, while Mira keeps talking to the RFA.

Until V asks Mira about evening plans.

She admits to having a big decision to make, and V reacts in a overly worried manner. She continues to converse with V about how much he worries for the RFA, and Luciel in particular. The two adults agree that seeing Seven so desperate is heartbreaking.

But…perhaps it’s made worse by Mira’s seeing Yuna in Luciel’s words.

Nearing midnight, Mira and Ray chat.

He confirms her decision to stay, before mentioning a person who betrayed him, whose face he sees whenever he wakes up.

**Ray: The faces of those that betrayed me..**

**Ray: So that must be why I can never fall asleep…I have nightmares all the time.**

**Ray: but I hope you don’t experience the same thing. **

**Ray: I want you to fall asleep happily every night once you start living here. **

**Ray: because…**

**Ray: …I think I’ve actually fallen for you. **

Mira hesitates, knowing Hannah will be able to read this later—and be displeased.

**Mira: I…I like you too, Ray! <3 **

**Ray: me too…I like you so much!**

**Ray: even if I open my eyes with agonizing thoughts, my heart calms when I think of you. **

After a few more exchanged messages, Mira promises not to betray Ray, sealing her fate with Mint Eye.

Meanwhile, Hannah prepares for anything.

A few minutes later, there’s a knock at her door.

“Who is it?” she asks. The door opens, and in it stands a woman with pitch black hair, and venomous mint eyes. She’s carrying a platter with two wine glasses, and a heart shaped vial.

“Hello,” she says, a sweet smile on her lips, “my name is Hyeon. I’ll be the one confirming your decision tonight.”

Hannah scans her carefully, then nods.

Hyeon walks into the room, and places the platter on the table.

“I won’t be staying,” Hannah declares, braver than she feels, “I’ll complete the game, then go home.”

Hyeon blinks, slow, like a cat, then smiles, a sickening smile.

“Very well. Then, I propose a drink.”

She gestures to the glasses.

“A drink?” Hannah echoes.

Hyeon nods, “to commemorate the day you made your own decision.”

Hannah fidgets with her frilly top, “I don’t…usually drink…”

“You’re a terrible liar,” Hyeon declares, and Hannah flinches. “Please. Just one sip.”

Hannah hums. She eyes the liquid carefully, begging her mind to come up with a way to escape this.

Nothing.

“Alright,” she sighs, moving to take the glass. Right as her fingers close around the glass, there’s a knock.

Hyeon rolls her eyes, “What is it?!” she snaps, “come in!”

And then a hooded figure enters.

“There’s a problem at the ceremony,” he declares, “you’ve been requested.”

Hyeon frowns, “I don’t believe I know you,” she says, stalking towards the figure, “who are you?”

“I’m from the information department—”

“Bullshit.”

The two stare each other down.

“I apologize, then, miss,” he says, before quickly ramming her into the wall, and shouting:

“Don’t drink that, Hannah!”

And his voice is familiar, and she drops the glass as his hood falls—

“V!”

“You bastard—” Hyeon hisses, “GUARDS!”

V clicks his tongue, “Hannah, I—”

“Go!” she yells, “get out of here!”

V looks, frantically, from Hyeon to Hannah.

“GO!” Hannah says again, “I’ll be fine—” she knocks Hyeon’s glass onto the floor, “--GO!”

And all the liquid is staining the floor, with shards of glass, and Hyeon is rubbing her temple. V and Hannah’s gazes meet.

“I’ll be back for you,” V promises, as the sound of footsteps fill the air.

“I know,” Hannah says, and V darts away, with several believers and Hyeon hot on his heels.

This will have consequences.

Xxx

In the end, Ray protects Mira from having to take the elixir…but Hannah is separated from her by Hyeon. Midway through their walk and talk in the garden, V appears. He offers Ray bookmarks, while talking to him and calling him ‘Saeran’.

Ray calls for the guards, but by the time they arrive, V is long gone.

When Mira asks Hannah over the RFA’s private chat feature what happened, Hannah only replied…

**Hannah: I got in trouble. **

**Hannah: don’t worry about me, V will save me. **

**Hannah: focus on helping him. Stay alive. **

And Mira was scared for her, but she also promised to stay on task.

Ray needed help getting out of here--away from this blatant abuse. 

She could not abandon him.


	5. Words Fail

By the time everything’s calmed down, two things are happening:

For one, Hyeon ventures back to Hannah’s room, and attempts to assure her that the man she saw was an AI. That he was a mentally ill person, believing he was an AI, anyway. 

“That’s a load of crap,” Hannah says, struggling to keep her voice level, “he looks and sounds exactly like V,” Hannah straightens her posture as Hyeon sighs.

“…you’re sharp. Then again, since this is how things turned out, I guess there’s no use hiding it, since he will try to contact you later.” Hyeon takes a breath, “as you have guessed, that was V, from the game Ray’s having you and that Mira girl play,” Hyeon tilts her head, “you have been conversing with people, and not AIs.”

“…I see…” Hannah frowns, “So, now that I know this, what will you do to me?”

Hyeon hums, “If I had it my way, I’d dispose of you—” Hannah gasps, “—but both the Savior and Mr. Ray wish to keep you alive. You will keep participating in the chats, until a new elixir is brewed. For now.”

“For now?”

“Yes. The Savior may wish to speak with you herself,” she scoffs, a shit eating smirk on her lips, “I wouldn’t count on it, sunshine.”

“So…” Hannah muses, “just continue on as if nothing happened?”

Hyeon hums as she turns to the door, “precisely. Don’t cause trouble,” she whistles, looking over her shoulder, “you wouldn’t want V to worry, would you?”

And then she locks the door, and Hannah is alone.

_Again_.

Meanwhile, Mira is a chatroom with V and Jumin.

This chatroom begins with only herself and Jumin, in which Jumin tells her that they’ll be putting a hold on the Arts Business. Jumin goes on to vent about his father.

**Jumin Han: in the past, before he parted ways with ‘Madam Kang’ not too long ago,**

**Jumin Han: he was beyond himself to start a business on oyster farming,**

**Jumin Han: Just because it happened to be her favorite dish. He even sent a box of oysters to my office daily, **

**Jumin Han: so that I could experience myself how richly bound they are with nutrition. **

**Mira: I wish I could give a box of oysters to this certain someone…I’m worried if he’s eating at all these days. **

**Jumin Han: It appears there is someone troubling you. **

Jumin then goes on to explain that Ray’s health is his own responsibility, before circling back to oysters. They eventually begin talking about potential cat projects, and Mira already apologizes to Jaehee.

And then V enters.

**V: Mira**

**V: I see you’re logged in…**

**V: are you…ummm**

**V: are you okay? **

**Mira: I’m fine, V. **

**V: thank heavens**

**Jumin Han: is there a problem with Mira’s safety? **

**Mira: Nope~ everything’s good here! **

**Jumin Han: I’m glad that’s the case. **

**V: …**

**Jumin Han: but why don’t we change the subject?**

And suddenly Jumin is asking V what he thinks of the aforementioned project.

And then V redirects their conversation again, to talk about the Hacker.

After some beating around the bush on V’s part, and reluctance on Mira’s, V manages to ask Jumin to take over identifying the Hacker.

After some more hashing out the details, they conclude the chat.

When talking to the members, Mira keeps her attitude of hoping for peace between the RFA and the Hacker—though Jumin and Hannah strongly doubt this coming to pass.

And for a few hours…everything seems okay.

Hannah and Mira act like they weren’t separated, Mira cheers up Ray, and Hannah assures V she’s alright, while worrying over him.

But the amount of time Ray calls himself an airhead has Mira worried.

But sometimes Mira would nap. She would dream.

Dream of a boy, with golden eyes, but other unidentifiable features, kneeling in a cathedral garden, talking to a figure with a minty aura.

How strange.

But sometimes she’d dream of that boy in a home of darkness, with locked windows and too much alcohol everywhere. She’d see that boy, with ghost scars littering his skin, looking too skinny to be healthy.

And she’d wake up, and cry.

His figure then looked to similar to hers.

It almost broke her.

In the evening of their 5th day at Mint Eye, Mira asks Ray if he’s being forced to work this hard. He claims it’s to prove his usefulness.

She calls BS.

But she ignores it, because it doesn’t seem like Ray will spill anytime soon.

Hannah, on the other hand, is told by V to sell him out if things get tricky—but she refuses.

And when she sleeps, she dreams of a woman, reading a diary to her.

When awake, she talks with the RFA—though their topics aren’t much brighter.

Yoosung presents a photo of Rika and V—which is torn through the space between them, and on V’s side has the word ‘LIE’ written in bold red letters.

Later, Jaehee presents a similar photo, but in lieu of ‘LIE’ it reads ‘hypocrite’.

And then. That evening, V warns Zen, Hannah and Mira, after apologizing for not protecting them enough, and assuring Hannah’s safety.

**V: Hannah, Mira…and Hyun…**

**V: in case…anything happens to me…**

**Mira: Hey now??????**

**ZEN: hey, what’s that supposed to mean?**

**V: Jumin and Luciel will find out immediately. **

**V: I’ll make sure you’re safe…I’ll make all members’ safety my top priority. **

**V: and I’ll take responsibility for that part. **

**ZEN: but why do you always try to takke respn onsibilit by youerself?? **

**ZEN: ugh typos I’m drunk rn;;;;**

**ZEN: let’s work toegetther **

**V: I’m afraid I can’t**

**Mira: Why??? **

**Mira: Zen is offering his help, why not accept it?**

**ZEN: Yeah!!!**

**ZEN: why can’t u tell us where u are???**

**ZEN: say something**

**V: …the truth will hurt you all. **

**Hannah: what is the truth?**

**V: …**

**V: Hannah…**

**ZEN: ???**

**V: I’m too far gone to tell you the truth now;;;**

**ZEN: uh watit a secv**

**ZEN: yoosung saw that**

**[Yoosung has entered the chatroom] **

From there…..it was all downhill anyway.

Yoosung asks whether or not Rika was happy with V, but is unsatisfied with V’s answer of ‘Sometimes’. After coaxing Yoosung into sobering up, Hannah and Zen attempt to get V to open up about his secrets.

But he doesn’t.

When Zen leaves, V and Hannah talk about Rika, V’s grieving, and V lets slip, a hint, that Rika may not be dead—

But Hannah helps him cover it up.

**V: If I bless her with everlasting love again…she might come back. **

**V: this might all be just a test…!**

**Hannah: You’re saying she’ll come back from heaven…?**

**V: ah--! **

And while they do that, Mira texts her sister—

(7:45pm) things r getting a bit messy

(7:45pm) idk whats gonna happen;;;

(7:46pm) im scared…..

_(7.47pm) do u need me to bail u out??_

(7:47pm) No!!! don’t even try!! ;;;

(7:48pm) just;;; I love you, okay?

_(7.50pm) mira;;;; don’t say that!!! I’ll think you’re gonna die on me,,,_

(7.50pm) sorry. Am not planning to

_(7.52pm) no one ever does_

_(7.52pm) be careful. And tell me abt this ray guy~~~_

And in the time between chatrooms and visits from him…she does.

“Hyeon, great job in sending out those photographs,” the blonde tells the younger one. Hyeon smiles up at her, “anything for you, my savior.”

“Yes,” she hums, “anything, for me.”

Xxx

That night, V reveals that he’s investigating Rika’s death.

And Mira starts trusting him a little.

Hannah dreams of a diary, again.


	6. Praying for your safety

But, in the hours before the sun on their 6th day rises, the savior visits Mira.

There is a knock on her door, and Mira does not even ask before running to open it—her heart soaring, as she thinks it’s Ray, only to stop entirely when it’s a blonde woman, dressed in a black dress and mask.

The woman smiles, amused at the way Mira’s expression drops into disappointment, then surprise.

“I’m sorry to intrude and introduce myself in the middle of the night like this,” she says, stepping inside, “but I could not afford to find another time.” She curtly walks around Mira, like a predator eyeing it’s prey, “you must be Mira,” she hums, standing in front of her, “Ray told me much about you.”

“He did?”

She chuckles, “Yes, he’s quite fond of you.” The savior folds her hands, and sighs, “I apologize. It must be frustrating to be trapped here. I can’t thank you enough for waiting and keeping faith in us.” She smiles, “Not to mention,” she hums, “I heard you’ve been doing an excellent job in the RFA chat rooms in order to help us—you and Hannah both.”

Mira blushes, running a hand through her hair, and the savior shakes her head.

“Oh,” she sighs, “where are my manners?” she tilts her head, “has Ray already told you about me?” her expression becomes elated, pride dripping from her voice, “I’m the founder of Mint Eye…the Savior. You may call me that.”

“Can I call you something else?”

She hums, appraising the challenge in Mira’s voice, “whatever you like,” the Savior says, “I won’t give you a name.”

Mira nods, then asks, “Where’s Ray?”

“You want to know where he is?” she asks, her dull eyes betraying her pleasant smile, “He usually works in the intelligence room not far from here. Ray is tasked with an essential role in this place. He created the information system for this place. He’s in charge of maintaining the system. His role is crucial for proper operation of Mint Eye.”

Savior nods, “he is also—as you are—an intricate part of the RFA’s cleansing. The general goal is to gain enough information on the RFA so we can ultimately bring them here and save them. This is something Ray has been working towards for the last six months…” she sighs, “the Mint Eye can’t ever be free to establish it’s paradise until we save the RFA from our enemies, V and Luciel.”

Rika hums, glancing over Mira once again, before she sighs.

“Thankfully, we were able to bring you here safely to help him. I thought Ray’s burden would lessen with you…but there is an unexpected problem. I’ve noticed that for a while now, Ray has been growing weaker.”

Mira keeps a poker face at first, before realizing that would be suspicious, and raising her brows to her hairline. The Savior reassures her, quickly:

“Don’t get me wrong, I’m not blaming you,” she nods, “No, the problem does not lie with you, but with Ray.”

Mira bites back a frown, as she shakes her head. “Anyhow, my anxiety is growing. I afraid our work may not be successful, with the finish line merely steps away. Same could be said of Ray. I’m sure he’s frustrated as well. But it is also my duty to make sure his work pays off. So we can’t fail this project…for his sake.”

There is a lull in conversation, and Mira is unsure what to say. She must tread carefully—this woman knows how the elixir affects people, one wrong move, and both her and Ray’s cover will be blown.

Then, the Savior perks up, “Oh, that’s right. I forgot the most important thing…” she smiles, bright, and honest enough to fool Mira, “I hereby welcome you to the Mint Eye, Believer Mira, our special Missionary.”

She hands Mira a card, and speaks softly as their fingers brush, “Here. This key card will prove your status in this place now. With it, you can access any place here, though, I advise against visiting Ray. You can ask the guards for a run down of the building.”

She closes her eyes, then opens them, and suddenly there’s a look in her eyes that makes Mira want to run.

“I give you my word,” she says, “that you’ll find salvation and cleansing in this place…Believer Mira.”

she turns her back, and speaks, “I wish I could stay longer, but I must check that a certain promise has been kept. I welcome you once more, Mira,” she stops at the door, and looks over her shoulder, then smiles at Mira.

“For paradise.”

Mira nods, as the door closes behind the woman.

On the 6th day of their stay, Hannah and Mira must navigate the RFA chats without spilling too much, and not hiding their status too much, either. Seven, on the other hand, spends the day trying to figure out how to decipher the coordinates, asking Jaehee, Hannah and Mira for suggestions—

In this exchange, Jaehee mentions Rika having mentioned ‘a mint colored eye’.

Later in the day, Jumin mentions V’s changing of heart, attributing it to Hannah—before sending Jaehee to his house to prevent him from seeing the pictures sent to the other members. Seven offers to accompany her, and after declining Yoosung’s offer to join them, and making fun of Zen’s PC, they leave.

In the meantime, Ray and Mira chat again, this time, however, Ray asks her what Rika told her. she assures him it was nothing, only praise towards him and a welcome.

**Mira: I’m happy that I was welcomed to an interesting place thanks to you ^^**

**Ray: I’m glad that’s the case…**

**Ray: (smile emoji)**

**Ray: I thought…everything I do will end up being ruined, but if there’s one thing I did really well,**

**Ray: it’s that I got to meet you. **

**Ray: (heart emoji)**

**Ray: Oops…**

**Ray: my Savior told me that I must control myself…since you’re too charming for me. **

**Mira: I don’t think you have to deny such a natural feeling**

**Mira: you cant help how you feel, ya know?**

**Ray: …Really?**

**Ray: I…I’m starting to like you more and more. Is it okay to keep doing that? **

**Mira: Of course. **

**Ray: I wish we could…take a nap together…read together…look at pretty flowers together…and go see places we’ve never seen…together…**

**Ray: (smile emoji)**

**Ray: I feel so happy just imagining it…**

**Ray: …**

**Ray: Anyway, I’m glad she didn’t mention the Elixir to you…**

**Ray: it’s painful…**

**Ray: I have to take it regularly now, but I hope you never have to!**

**Mira: you’re protecting me…thank you, but take care of yourself!**

**Ray: Mira, you came all the way here because you trust me…I never ever wish to betray that trust. **

**Ray: And…I promise to keep you safe from anything sad, or painful, or demanding. **

**Ray: you don’t have to drink it because you’re stronger than me…I have to drink it because I can’t grow otherwise. My savior is worried because of this. **

**Ray: im worried I cant meet her expectations…**

**Ray: when she visited earlier she looked like she was unhappy with me. **

**Ray: (tears emoji)**

**Ray: Mira…do you also think I’m not good enough? **

**Mira: Ray…I think you’re the best. **

**Mira: I think your environment is suffocating you. **

**Ray: you think I’m…the best? **

**Ray: but…you’re the best. **

**Ray: but…you’re the first person who said that I’m the best…**

**Ray: (… emoji) **

**Ray: I must not be arrogant. I don’t even deserve to be at the Mint Eye…**

**Ray: I’m grateful there’s something I can do here! **

As they continue to chat, repeating their dance of comfort, Mira worries that Ray is seriously suffering from being in Mint Eye. She silently wonders what it would take to get them both out.

Later in the day, Hyeon brings Hannah to Rika, who begins to pamper her and attempts to befriend her. the brunette however, is stubborn, and remains skeptical towards the blonde, her entire soul holding onto the fact that V will come.

Soon.

In between a few casual conversations with the RFA, the two girls manage to contact their friends outside the whole debacle, but the peace does not last long.

Later in the day, after talking with Jumin and Yoosung about Jaehee’s absence and Yoosung’s inability to help, Jumin suggests calling Rika’s mother—which he does. As he reports that his aunt does not believe Rika to be dead, Mira and Ray chat again.

Ray seems to have a fever, and breaks down, repeating his uselessness like a mantra, worrying Mira. When she suggests running away from Mint Eye, his fear of the outside world makes her frown.

_What have they done to you?_

In the evening, several things happen. For one, Hannah and The Savior talk.

“You look so deep in thought,” Savior remarks, as she and Hannah enter Rika’s room, “what are you thinking about?”

Hannah huffs, “I originally simply wanted to keep an eye on my friend, and make sure she doesn’t get into trouble while testing a game, but,” she meets the woman’s gaze with a cautious look, “it seems we got wrapped up in something much bigger.”

She hums, “That’s how Ray recruited you, is it? Telling Mira she would be testing a game, and you happened to be with her in that moment, correct?”

Hannah nods curtly.

“A game…” she chuckles, “that is very much like him.” She tilts her head, “He is very fond of Mira, no? if that’s what he told her to bring her here…” she sighs, smile still persistent on her lips, “so it appears Ray did not explain everything to you. But, you will get to know every secret once the time comes.”

Hannah hums, not really believing her.

“You must curious about me,” the blonde assumes, “what kind of person I am. What do you think? What’s your impression of me?”

Hannah frowns, “You’re creepy.”

Savior closes her eyes, exhaling through her nose, “that fear is nothing but a delusion,” she sighs, “there’s nothing to be afraid of.”

The Savior opens her eyes, eyes looking so forcibly honest that Hannah has little trouble feeling unsettled, “I’m simply a person who’s like you and also not like you.”

“We’re nothing alike,” Hannah scoffs, though she mildly regrets it when the Savior’s jaw clenches, and she forces herself to turn her back to Hannah. “Should we change the subject?” she asks.

“Don’t you,” she looks over her shoulder at Hannah, “want to know what I think of you?”

Hannah frowns, tilting her head back, “Why do you keep asking me questions?” she asks.

“Simple,” the Savior turns to face her again, “I’d like to know more about you. It’s rare to meet someone like you here.” She hums, as she begins to circle around her, “I don’t know how I should describe this,” Savior muses, “but we seem to share something in common. I wasn’t sure how to treat you, prior to meeting you, but now that we stand face to face, I know.”

Hannah’s eyes follow the Savior as she comes to a standstill. Both womens’ eyes rake over the other, though Hannah is trying hard to choke out the glimmer of curiosity she feels towards the Savior.

“You look…so curious,” she says. “I can see what you want to experience…your eyes are similar to mine.” Hannah bites back a scoff, mind flying to her youngest friend, her most curious friend, as Savior continues, “I’m also a curious person. I can think of hundreds of questions I would like to ask you. What could you be hiding?”

“How interesting would your story be?”

For a moment, Hannah’s resolve slips, and she plays with the idea of this person truly wanting peace, a paradise—

But then she remembers Hyeon, and how desperately V looked, trying to get to her.

”this curiosity doesn’t originate from ugly feelings such as jealousy,” she assures Hannah, who tilts her head in question.

“So why don’t you find answers to your questions?” Hannah challenges.

“You talk like you’re ready already,” Savior beams, before the façade drops, “Hannah. You do not yet know yourself as a whole. What kind of fear do you hold inside?” at her confused expression, the Savior elaborates, “I’m talking about the things that scare you, make you shrink, and seals your freedom. Think about that fear…whatever it is, it cannot torment you while you are with me,” The Savior smiles, “Sorrow, anger, anxiety…I’ll make them all feel so much different when you’re with me.”

Hannah feels her resolve slip again, Savior’s words weaving a web of promises anyone would want to believe in.

But she already has people who make those things fall away.

She walks around Hannah again, “So you don’t have to be wary of me or try to stay away from me,” Savior’s eyes become dark, and Hannah resists the urge to flinch away as she mutters, “I’m nothing like Ray.”

Suddenly the woman’s fingers have Hannah’s chin, and force the taller woman to look at the blonde, “I won’t treat you like a doll trapped inside a greenhouse,” that idea, the idea of Ray locking Mira up like that makes Hannah’s blood turn cold, “or princess locked up in a tower. Instead, I’ll make you realize what an amazing person you are.”

Hannah frowns, meeting her gaze with a fiery glare, “V won’t let you do that.”

The savior’s expression darkens, and her hand falls away. “So, you still hold onto that hope…fascinating. I’m the one talking, but you’re thinking of V? Are you scared of me?” she blinks, and her expression brightens, “I know it’s not easy to abandon all your fear,” she walks around Hannah, “but it will be easy if you let me help you.”

Slender fingers card through Hannah’s hair, and her body tenses as the Savior speaks behind her, “I truly wish to save you from your fear. Some people need another fear to overcome their pre-existing fear, but not you. You’re not that type of person. You’re at a much higher level.”

The savior’s hands suddenly begin tracing Hannah’s hips, and her entire body tenses up, as her breath tickles her ear, “You’re kind,” the Savior says, “and you know how to watch over something gentle without hurting it. Think about what we could enjoy together. Just imagine being surrounded by something as sweet as dessert and just as soft and fluffy. You’ll admit it in the end…that we have something in common.”

Hannah wrings herself out of the woman’s grasp, “Yes,” she sighs, breathlessly, pulse beating frantically, “I’d like to, but not with you.”

The Savior sighs, “If there’s jealousy between us, it exists only within you. Jealousy will only mar your heart with pain.” She tilts her head, “don’t you want to possess happiness as sweet as sugar and soft as ice cream?”

She turns, meeting Hannah’s flushed gaze over her shoulder, “think about it. Everyone else will offer sweet words to gain your hospitality, and then they will turn on you when you trust them. But not me. you and I together…will always have the upper hand.”

She winks, before turning away fully and speaking a tad louder:

“I’d like for you to stay here for a while, if you don’t mind.”

Hannah hums, “do I have a choice?”

The blonde hums, then laughs, “not really, but if you wish to stretch your legs, do let me know.”

_Yeah, _Hannah’s mind grumbles as she settles on a sofa-bed, _like that’s going to happen. _

Xxx

In the night, Ray visits Mira, bringing a fake elixir and a mental breakdown. He tells her to use the Elixir if believers bug her about taking it, before breaking down at the aspect of her getting hurt.

But then he runs away, leaving Mira confused, and worried. Her worry only grows when Seven reports ‘the Hacker’ having disappeared.

Xxx

Shortly after Hannah meets the Savior, she finds herself chatting with Jumin and V about family, and incidentally, about the love he shared with Rika. About the fact that he never met her parents, and how Jumin views marriage.

And not long after that, the Savior invites Hannah on a walk through the gardens.

She talks about how fear will let people treasure the peace, highlighting Hannah being different from them. When questioned why the Savior is so nice to her, she tells her that she is not a simple person. As they continue to chat about what the Mint Eye is, ‘a place of unconditional love’, as the Savior describes, the two women walk deeper into the garden—

Deeper.

“Is there something you want to ask me?” the Savior asks. Hannah dwells on this for a moment, a suspicion in her gut telling her to just ask.

“What’s your name?”

The Savior tilts her head, “my real name?” she smiles, “but don’t you know the answer already?”

Hannah did, she _does_ know the answer.

_Deeper_.

“Your eyes seek confirmation, not curiosity,” she says, “then my answer would be…that your answer is the right one.”

They go deeper into the isolated garden, “I’m always surrounded by people, so I like a place that is quiet and free of people,” she shoots Hannah a warning gaze, “But you shouldn’t let your guard down just because it looks empty here. We have CCTVs installed everywhere, so security mauls anyone who looks suspicious. So that means a person who will find us at a time like this is the most foolish of all.”

Hannah’s blood freezes, and she glowers at her, “You’re not using me as bait, are you?”

She waves her off, “of course not, I told you that I want you to be happy.” She falters, “But…there is an annoying fly I must rid us of.” Her eyes become dark, “what’s to be done will get done. And once it is to be done, it must be done in the right order.”

_“Found you.”_

The familiarly smooth voice makes Hannah whip around, all senses on high alert, mainly thanks to the words spoken to her, and the isolated atmosphere.

“Now it is set into motion,” a voice beside her says, though her eyes and focus are trained on the mint haired man before her, “so it should be done in the correct order.”

She clicks her tongue, then shouts, “V! This place isn’t safe! Run!”

“Hannah,” he rasps, and his voice directed at her makes her cheeks hot, “are you hurt?”

Hannah stammers to reply, but he’s shaking his head, “I can’t let you get any more involved in this. Get out of here!” he focuses on the other woman, “Now let her go,” he hisses, “you know why I’m here, _Rika_.”

Hannah zones in on Rika, voice stony and biting, “you’re Rika.”

Rika smiles sweetly, “but you already knew that.”

V and Rika argue, though V tries to calm Rika, and Rika is persistent in her impression of him—

A traitor.

Rika has her men tackle V, and Hannah’s heart drops as she runs to help, only for a pair of strong arms to restrain her as she thrashes, dying to get to him.

“V!!”

She vaguely hears Rika talking, but it’s all drowned out by the rush of blood in her ears.

All that matters, in that moment, is V.

When she rushes to the chatroom, V is already there, typing a choppy warning.

**V has entered the chatroom. **

**V: Hannah**

**V: don’t listen**

**V: to rika youy mjst necver liestren to her**

**Yoosung* has entered the chatroom. **

**Yoosung*: V?**

**Hannah: V! Are you alright?**

**Mira: Hannah? V? What’s happening? **

The chatroom suddenly changes to the green ‘hacked’ background, and Hyeon appears.

**Hyeon: Sorry, Hannah. **

**Hyeon: my savior said that you’re prohibited from talking right now! ^^**

**Hyeon: but please, feel free to watch them. **

The screen returns to normal, but Hannah is forcibly removed from the chatroom.

**Hannah has left the chatroom. **

Mira, immediately catching something iffy going on, takes the lead and calls Jaehee while V continues to type a warning, and Yoosung begins to freak out. Once Jaehee arrives, things escalate, as Mira and Yoosung pester Seven, and she contacts Jumin.

They begin to plan their counter attack.

At the same time, Rika and Hannah have another chat.

From their conversation, Hannah concludes that Rika and V’s love was far from perfect, leaning into obsessive territory.

And then she tells Hannah to tell the RFA he’s a hypocrite.

And she wants to cry.

She silently prays for Luciel to hurry.


	7. Remember me when i'm gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> long chapter warning!

Mira worries.

Ray hasn’t been reachable for hours, ever since his breakdown earlier that night. Worried, both from Hannah’s forced removal, V’s sudden warning, and Ray’s inactivity, Mira ventures out in search of him.

As she steps into the hall, she crosses a woman with pitch black hair and mint eyes.

“Oh,” she says, mint eyes betraying her fake smile with a poisonous glare, “you’re that new believer…Mira was it?” she smiles, “Ray speaks highly of you. I don’t believe we’ve met, I am Hyeon. I work very closely with Ray.”

Mira hides her distaste for the woman, and smiles, “Yes, I’m Mira. It’s nice to meet you.”

“I’m on my way to a meeting, so sadly we can’t chat,” Hyeon says, “but I trust we’ll talk again soon.”

Mira nods, “Yes.”

“For paradise, then,” she says, and Mira smiles as she replies, “for paradise.”

Hyeon nods, satisfied, and continues her venture down the hall.

And Mira continues hers into the garden.

She looks around the flower beds briefly, before heaving a sigh and beginning to turn away, only to be halted by a soft voice.

“Mira?”

She whips around, coming face to face with Ray, who stands awkwardly in the path.

“Ray!” she gasps, beaming.

“Mira, here you are,” he sighs, then deflates, “You don’t want to see me, do you?” her expression drops, glee replaced by confused surprise, “I’ll get back to my room now…”

“That’s not true!” she hastily protests, then grabs his hand, wrapping both of hers around it, “Stay with me a bit,” she tilts her head, “okay?”

His eyes widen, only a bit, the fatigue of staying up so long making his expressions less exaggerated, “Can I?” he asks, “you won’t hate me?”

“Why would I?” Mira asks, and he sighs. “I thought you might…because I ran away…”

“I was worried,” Mira confesses, “since you weren’t replying…”

“Ah, I’m sorry,” he hums, “I thought you’d yell at me…I was scared you were mad at me, but…” he closes his eyes, heaving a deep inhale, “your eyes tell me that you aren’t.” he opens his eyes, carefully, “am I correct?”

Mira smiles.

“I could never hate you,” she whispers, carefully dropping her forehead to his.

“I…I see.” He shakes his head, “Uh…I shouldn’t tell you what I think. I’m not supposed to tell anyone what I think…I slipped again,” tears begin to sting his eyes, and he closes them in a desperate attempt to hide, “I dared to tell you what I think!” he begins to smack his cheeks, “I’m such an idiot, such an airhead!”

His smacking ceases as tears begin to stain his cheeks, and he rubs the skin angrily.

“I’m so stupid,” he whimpers, “I keep thinking that I want you to embrace me even now. I thought about then when I visited you earlier…I kept thinking that I want to share all my struggles with you…”

He shakes his head, “I don’t deserve to do that,” he mutters, “no matter how much elixir I take, I can’t stop thinking about you. My eyes hurt, and my head hurts. If I find you, Mira I keep having weak thoughts…that I’ll get better…I don’t deserve that.”

Mira frowns, “Ray…”

“I’m useless, unless I work without stopping! I keep thinking of the way you look at me…it hurts everytime I think about it…”

Mira grabs his hands, pressing kisses to the knuckles, “You’re free to follow what your mind and heart desire,” she states, simply and matter of factly.

He shakes his head, wrangling himself free from her grasp, “No, no, nothing will work if I do as I think. Only bad things will happen, and you’ll leave me…” he sighs, “I shouldn’t do as I think. I need to endure all the pain. I can take it. I can take it all. It’s just temporary.”

Mira frowns, eyes watching him so intently, he fears he might burn.

“You shouldn’t bear my whining,” he sighs, “you can just turn and walk away…” Mira sighs, and he hastily adds, “but! Just don’t go too far…don’t leave me completely…you can be mad at me, and throw things, I deserve that…no,” he shakes his head, “you should be mad at me. I can at least be your punching bag--!”

“Stop tormenting yourself,” her voice is soft, yet sharp as it cuts through his hateful speech, “Ray, look at me.”

He dares to lift his eyes, and before he can so much as react, she’s closed the distance between them, pressing her lips to his, hands folded over her chest, allowing him to pull away if he does not enjoy it.

Though his mind is confused, his body reacts, and for a second, his eyes close as he responds. Then, his lips follow hers as she pulls away.

“Please,” she begs, “believe me when I say you deserve every good thing this world has to offer…Ray.”

Ray takes a moment to catch his breath, face flushed and breathing heavy.

“What…was that?”

His question makes regret pool in her gut, and panic rise to her eyes, though she is a master at hiding it.

“Was that a punishment? I don’t get you…I don’t…ugh…I’m hot, and dizzy…I need…water. Sorry. Forgive me. Please,” he gasps, feet already leading him away, towards the building.

Mira watches him retreat, her own face now all too warm and guilt threatening to destroy her.

_No, _she tells herself, _what’s done is done, you can’t change that. Besides, you’ve guilted yourself enough for an entire lifetime. _

Xxx

In the hours before the sun rises, Hannah tells the RFA that V is captured. Mira is almost shocked, but remains fairly quiet and calm, trusting Luciel to take care of things. When he reveals Rika to be the Savior, Mira is _actually_ shocked.

She immediately wonders if the RFA knew Hyeon as well.

In the following hours, the chat is filled with a sense of dread and worry, only broken up by a chat with Ray, in which he shares a photo of a heart shaped cloud with her, and they discuss their kiss. He confesses to knowing that people who love each other kiss, thanks to a visit to the cathedral as a kid.

Mira begins to wonder just what he was like as a kid.

In the afternoon, Rika and Hannah chat.

Rika tells Hannah about her devil, and how V had aimed to kill it. She talks about her childhood, earning a bit of pity from her. Hannah is quick to update Mira, before taking a nap.

She dreams of a woman and a boy, both with mint colored eyes, talking about art, and promises to keep.

In the afternoon, Hyeon enters the chatroom.

**Hyeon has entered the chatroom. **

**Hyeon: ah! Hannah!**

**Hyeon: ^^ I was hoping to see you here. **

**Hyeon: how are you? You’re still with my savior, aren’t you?**

**Hyeon: that must be so nice…**

**Hyeon: do bask in it, while you can…her presence**

**Hannah: …what is going on?**

**Hannah: is V okay? **

**Hyeon: pff**

**Hyeon: the traitor’s fine. **

**Hyeon: I’d frankly worry more about Mira.**

**Hannah: …? What??**

**Hyeon: Ray is currently undergoing a cleansing…**

**Hyeon: when Saeran emerges, he wont be so sugar sweet anymore. **

**Hannah: what are you doing to them!? **

**Hyeon: oh, I’m doing nothing. **

**Hyeon: this is their own fault, those stupid airheads. **

**Hannah: ;;; **

**Hannah: theyre not stupid. **

**Hannah: please do not insult my friends. **

**Hyeon: OH? You see that Ray boy as your friend? **

**Hyeon: strange. He doesn’t seem to care about you**

**Hannah: hes mentally not in the best place**

**Hannah: mira can help him. **

**Hyeon: …**

**Hyeon: I see. **

**Hyeon: it’s a shame that he’s so fond of her **

**Hyeon: otherwise I could just make away with her **

**Hannah: !?**

**Hyeon: but itd be bad to have saeran throw a fit**

**Hannah: who is saeran?**

**Hyeon: …**

**Hyeon: oh, I can’t tell you yet**

**Hyeon: all will be revealed, soon. **

**Hyeon: especially if you keep chatting with that 707 fellow~ **

**Hyeon has left the chatroom. **

**Yoosung has entered the chatroom. **

Hannah is impressed at her easy transition into a chat with Yoosung. He, in turn, notices the hacked messenger, and tells her he’s going to call Seven. When he doesn’t reach him, he elects to leave a message in the messenger.

Meanwhile, a believer asks Mira if the ‘Saeyoung’ bookmark is hers, to which she lies, claiming it to be hers. She asks them where Ray is, and they tell her he’s being cleansed.

An unwelcome feeling of dread settles in her gut, and she wraps herself in warm duvets to starve off the dread.

That evening, Rika approaches Hannah.

“I cannot fathom what you’re thinking,” she says, and Hannah looks up from her seat on the couch, “What are you thinking?”

Hannah, slowly beginning to bristle with rage towards Rika, bites, “I’m thinking about V.”

Rika sighs, “I think I know what he told you. I’m sure he told you to trust him. As if he can save you.” She shakes her head, “how very typical. What a poor soul, forever bound to a single color.”

Rika begins to pace the room, “I’ve built this castle and found people who need help…and I tried my best to save them. Everyone at this place needs my help.” She meets Hannah’s gaze, and giggles, “Well, except you.”

She strides towards Hannah, who stands in alarm.

“Maybe that is why I feel so comfortable with you. I feel as though I can tell you all my secrets. Maybe because I am not the Savior, to you. It feels comfortable.”

Hannah frowns, “Why do you talk like I _enjoy_ your secrets?” she shakes her head, “No—why do you talk like V did not do that?”

She sighs, “he didn’t. I was only led to believe so, but…in the end, I had to run away to stay alive.

No, to be precise, he prefers people who have not yet realized their darkness. Like I used to be. Like you are. Be careful, if he finds your devil, he’ll kill it. To him, darkness is nothing but an ill tumor he must dispose of, even if he must sacrifice himself to do so.”

Hannah’s breath catches as Rika’s eyes turn dark, predatory.

“But I know that’s not it,” Rika says, “Darkness is a part of us. That is why I embrace the darkness.”

“I’ll warmly embrace your filthy side, more than anyone else could. I promise. So please…won’t you join me, Hannah?”

For a moment, Hannah sees Yuna where Rika once stood. The two being around the same height, with that same hopeful look makes it easy. Hannah remembers when she met Yuna, the small girl was crying over Hannah’s carefully written piano piece.

_“That was so beautiful!” she gasps, hands clutched together over her chest, “do you play often?”_

_Hannah flushes, laughing, “Ahaha, no, it’s just a hobby of mine. I don’t know if I could make it a profession…”_

_“And yet,” she says, eyes sparkling, “you’re playing for change?”_

_Hannah winces, “well, like I said, it’s a hobby. If I can make some dinner money off of it, why not, right?” _

_The girl nods. _

_“I have a band,” she says, “we play gigs at bars, and at our school’s charity events,” she meets Hannah’s gaze, “we donate every cent we earn to charity,” she beams, “would you like to join us?” _

Hannah thinks back on all the times Yuna spoke about balance—_“Humans aren’t black and white, and you don’t have one moment to decide to be ‘good’ or ‘bad’. We just…are. With ‘bad’ traits, and ‘good’ morals…we’re all human, bound to make mistakes.”—_and she almost forgets that Rika is waiting for her answer.

“You aren’t Yuna,” Hannah mumbles, and Rika looks confused, as she proceeds, “your ideals are so similar yet different to my friend’s.” she then addresses Rika, “I can’t support someone who satisfies her needs at the expense of others. You’re the wrong one, here, Rika, and I reject you.”

Rika’s eyes become fierce, and her brows furrow as she takes an aggressive step forward, “Aren’t you tired?! Aren’t you tired of that prejudice that tells you that this is the right thing to do?” she laughs, a little maniacally, “I shot my prejudice to death, and I’ve become more free and more marvelous. You could join me…”

She stalks closer, “The devil inside you will shiver in fear upon seeing V…Hannah, you already know there’s a devil in all of us, don’t you?” her composure briefly snaps, “You think it’s pitiful, don’t you!?” she forces her voice to a whisper, “No need to hesitate. Let’s offer our hands to that devil, and embrace it. You think V’s love is right? That the love of the light is right?”

She glares.

“You think it will make you comfortable? That’s delusional. It doesn’t make you comfortable, it makes you stand on your own. In our world, love encompasses trust and healing, but also includes obsession and possession—”

_That doesn’t sound right—_

“However, V’s love contains nothing but endless trust and healing, are you satisfied with that?”

_Uh…YEAH? _

“You want to feel safe…you want someone to long for you…do you want to stand by yourself, or have someone possess you? You’ll have to make a choice…but, I’ll leave the choice to you, Hannah. What will you choose?”

She steps back a little.

“Independence,” her eyes open, drowned by a certain darkness that has Hannah panicking, slightly, “or _stableness_?”

The way she says stableness, like a thing to be detested, has Hannah worrying.

But later that night, her worries melt away with the arrival of Luciel.

Well, before that her anxiety spikes, as Rika takes her with her to visit V. What Hannah finds is a delirious V, barely conscious, just enough so to tear Rika’s world apart.

As Hannah begs Rika to stop, hands grasping at her arm, V coughs.

“Rika,” he rasps, throat dry, “please…our love…obsession…should end…with me.” he coughs again, “I can’t…let…let Hannah…get involved--!” he hacks, and Hannah’s hands fly to her lips, her legs shaking as tears burn in her eyes.

_How dare she do this to him!? _

“V,” Rika bites, voice monotone, “there is no such thing as our love. I am me.” She growls, “I don’t care about you, I’m just doing what I feel is right!” she turns to Hannah, “Hannah! Tell him!”

She sighs, energy drained, “you know how afraid and stressed I was because of him,” Rika’s eyes are on Hannah, whose, in turn, are focused on V, unable to leave his painstricken face as Rika’s words fall on deaf ears, “you know why I’ve become a devil like this. You know everything. Tell him. Tell this traitor.”

Hannah glares at Rika, for a second tempted to call her a devil, but she remembers Yuna’s words, a warning in the form of her dear friend’s advice.

_“People aren’t good, nor bad. They’re just people. People who make mistakes, and mess up. People who can be bad for others, but they are never the villain in their story. Don’t forget that.” _

“Rika,” Hannah hums, evening out her pulsing heart, “you’re not a devil. You’re a person.”

Tears prick the corner of her eyes, and she exhales, eyes wide, “hah…you didn’t listen…to a single word…I told you?”

She evens her erratic breathing, though it does little to conceal her building rage.

“You…so you chose…you choose V? And…”

“Hannah,” a raspy voice makes Hannah and Rika still, and turn their attention to V, “It’s dangerous…to stay…with her…”

Rika frowns, “V, you ended up choosing her…” her eyes become empty, “V, Hannah, you are all the same. No one…will ever! UNDERSTAND ME!”

Hannah backs away, keeping her hand on the cell bars, “Rika…”

“Rika,” V coughs, “don’t do this…”

“This is where I belong,” Rika whispers, “haha…Hannah, when you first came here,” she glowers at Hannah, “I made a mistake.”

She growls, “I’m the devil! Nothing but darkness resides in me now! DREAMING OF HAPPINESS IS A LUXURY I DON’T DESERVE! There’s nothing but fear, hatred and sorrow for me. Nobody will betray me with this darkness…if I step outside…I’ll die. I already knew that…ha…”

“Rika…?” V rasps, but she growls back: “DON’T CALL MY NAME WITH THAT FILTHY MOUTH!”

“Rika,” he tries again, “think about, our memories. When we were obsessed with each other.”

“Hah, obsessed? That’s a funny expression. We were never obsessed…you were never obsessed with me, the way I was with you. You don’t know anything but endless love!”

“No,” he huffs, “I was…obsessed with you…Rika. I thought,” he coughs, “I had to give you unconditional love…”

Her voice cracks, and Hannah watches as Rika’s sanity slips, “What…?”

“What? So you’re saying what you gave me wasn’t love, but obsession?”

“I did love you…”

“DON’T CHANGE YOUR WORDS! So you’re saying you didn’t love me! All of that you poured onto me was just obsession!!”

“Sorry,” he coughs, “I’m sorry, Rika, I—”

Rika’s words spill from her mouth, tears staining her cheeks and poison and desperation drips from her tongue as she breaks apart at the seams. Those seams…the idea of being loved, even once, was all that had been holding her together.

And as she falls to her knees, fingers tangling into unfairly pretty golden curls, a tuft of red hair appears in the door way.

Luciel.

“Shh!” he says, finger on his lip, “Quiet. You’re Hannah, right?” Hannah opens her mouth to answer but he hisses, “don’t answer, I said be quiet! We’re getting out of here.”

As Rika continues her descent into madness, Luciel and Hannah heave V onto the redhead’s back, and make a break for it. Once in the open air, Luciel gasps, breaking into a run.

“Run! Run now!”

In the dim lights illuminating the campus of Mint Eye, Hannah finally can hone in on Seven’s appearance. Tousled red curls frame his sharp jawline, and striped glasses accentuate golden eyes that have a weird eeriness to them. Along with his eccentric outfit, Hannah can’t help but think…

_He’s totally Yuna’s type! _

“This voice,” V coughs, “Luciel?”

“V! are you awake?” his eyes become watery, the amount of conflicting emotions making his heart race, “we’ve got no time! We gotta run!”

He groans, and Luciel scoffs, shifting him on his back.

“V,” Hannah gasps, “Please! Wake up!”

“Don’t stop!” Luciel warns, grabbing her hand as she slows down, “We’re almost at my car--!”

“Wait,” V huffs, “What about…Mira. Where is…?”

Hannah shakes her head at Luciel’s questioning look, “she’s fine,” she says, “we already decided. There’s someone in there who needs her help…who needs her.”

Seven frowns, “The hacker…?”

Hannah nods. She spots a red car, big enough to fit three people.

“That it?”

“Yes!!”

And at the same time, Mira paces her room anxiously. The same way she’d been doing for the past few hours, she paces, stops to examine a flower, book, or anything, before resuming her trek.

She only stops when there’s a brisk knock on her door.

She swiftly crosses the room, throwing it open.

In the hall stands Ray, though his charming pink suit is replaced by a black one, and a chain connecting the neck pieces. (She deflates at the lack of gloves.)

“There you are,” he hums, voice an octave lower, making her shiver. He steps into the room, and Mira takes a few steps back, alarmed by the wave of intimidation that he drowns her with.

“Ray…!” she gasps, stepping forward again, “You’re back!”

He chuckles, “What a passionate welcome,” then his expression turns downright sinister, “I was really curious about you. But your face is so not my type.” He inhales sharply, “Haah…this room smells strange.”

He glares at her, “is this your smell? It’s only been a week since you got here, and you’re already all over this place.”

He scoffs, eyeing the décor as Mira watches him, stunned, confused into silence.

“He definitely had his way with the décor.” He walks over to a bouquet of flowers, running his fingers over the petals with a huff, “he even brought you flowers, what a good boy. Why can’t he see that he’ll become a puppet if he acts like that?”

Mira’s blood runs cold.

“…you’re not acting like Ray. Are you actually him?”

The man hums, walking over to Mira, inspecting her closely. She looks up, keeping her composure with practiced ease.

“Hm. So you’re not completely stupid after all. Coulda’ fooled me, trusting that airhead so blindly.”

“Don’t insult him,” Mira says, “Please.”

He huffs, “So polite~ yet so feisty.”

His eyes rake over her body, and suddenly she’s trying to hide, backing into the wall as he stalks closer.

“I wonder what you’ve been doing all day,” he says, “I suppose you’ve been dreaming yourself silly with that idiot. Or maybe you were planning to use his naïve feelings to pull off something big time.”

Mira’s eyes rake over him, unwillingly focusing on the tighter clothes, and exposed hands. Her eyes meet his, and her breath hitches. Despite her senses telling her she’s in danger, she has to resist the urge to get closer.

_You always fall for the dangerous ones, Mira. _

“Why are you looking at me like that?” he asks, imitating Ray’s voice, then scoffs, “is that what you expected me to say? You look like you have so many questions you want to ask. As if I’m going to tell you. Tough luck, I’m not your damn teacher. And,” his eyes become dark, “I’m definitely not an idiot who would devote himself to you.”

“You have the same body and face,” Mira says, looking at his chest pointedly, “but you aren’t Ray, are you?”

“Aren’t you listening?” he snaps, “I’m not your damn teacher. So don’t ask me questions!” he shakes his head, “what an airhead, are you trying to piss me off? Since Savior told me to treat you especially nice, I’ll be especially nice and tell you.

Ray is my creation. Only the most pathetic and lamest and weakest part of me balled up into him. I’m the real deal. Me, Saeran. Ray is a fraud. So you’ll never see him again. Though my Savior said to be nice, I still didn’t mean to explain myself that nicely,” he grumbles, “this is annoying.”

He tilts his head, “You don’t think you’re a princess or something, do you?” He laughs darkly.

Suddenly his arm is on the wall next to her, and his face is too close, and breathing becomes too hard.

“The smell of you has been getting on my nerves. This room, your smell, I don’t like any of it. But…Ray said he liked it, right?” he scoffs, “To be frank, I think I’m going to be sick.”

Mira, first shocked and scared—frankly,--keeps on her poker face. She’s dealt with aggressive men before, no reaction is always better.

Then again, Saeran is not just some aggressive man. There is still Ray in him.

She wonders what the two in harmony would look like.

“Don’t stare at me blankly like an idiot,” he hisses, “now you look even dumber. Can’t you do anything interesting with your face? And those eyes of yours,” he swallows, and she watches the bob of his adam’s apple, “they piss me off. Mind if you close them for me? Oh, maybe I should just blindfold you.”

Mira, by all means, should be terrified, but that particular idea hits a little too close to home.

“I know you said all those things to Ray to get rid of me, Mira. Did you think you could use him like a puppet? What a couple of airheads. Too bad. Your time’s up, Princess. Can you show me a sad face? Come on, try it. How about angry? Hmm? Come on, entertain me.”

Mira keeps a stone cold expression, though her lip does twitch.

“…let go.”

Saeran scoffs, “You seem to think a tough look will get you out of here, huh? Stupid Princess, why would that bug like someone like you? I don’t get it. Wait,” he smirks darkly, “I get it. You two must have comforted each other. Because you’re both idiots. Geez…now I really am getting sick. Just what good are you? You’re stupid, and slow…good for nothing.”

Though the words do sting, Mira is glad she got Saeran’s invitation, and not Yuna.

_This shit would break her. _

“What? You got something to say? Did you realize how useless you are? You should know your place, and be silent like a grave. And don’t even think about breathing at me!” he barks, and she flinches, instinctively. Her pride wants to spout at him to shut up, but her soul rebels.

_Don’t. Don’t hurt my Saeran…_

She blinks. The voice in her mind is her own, yet…not.

Who is that?

“Stop shivering,” he barks, and Mira realizes the voice had a more physical affect on her than she noticed, “this totally sucks, why won’t you fucking listen!?”

He grabs her by the waist, pulling her close to him as he growls into her neck.

“Should I bite your head off or something? Haha. Don’t move.”

His breath is hot on her skin, sending a shiver down her spine. With one hand firmly on her shoulder and the other brushing away her hair, she almost forgets to put up a fight as his teeth sink into her neck.

“Gngh--! S-Saeran…! Stop!”

It takes all of her willpower to force the ‘stop’ past her lips. She has to put more effort into pushing him away—though he doesn’t budge.

“Hey,” he laughs, “that tickles. Are you trying to push me away? Hahahahaha. Did I scare you, Princess? Too bad…I barely began…you shouldn’t freak out already. I wonder if the marks will stay until tomorrow,” he tugs on her hair as he leans back to admire his handy work, “I should check in the morning. I’m not sure if you would understand what I’m saying, but let me warn you. You better think of a way to make me not hate you. You should be an interesting toy if you want me to keep you company a lot. Right now you’re no fun.. seriously. You’re useless.”

Her expression becomes defiant, and Saeran huffs.

“Like I said,” he released her with a small push, “useless.”

Mira looses her balance, and slides down the wall. She reaches for a nearby table for support, but only ends up dragging it down with her. her legs are jelly, and her hair’s a mess, neck throbbing in pain.

“This is annoying. I knew that you’re a nuisance. I’m sure to have fun if you cause trouble…for example, beg the RFA for help. Yeah, something like that. Do you mind trying? Then the savior will order a cleansing, and I’ll have so much tormenting you! Hahahaha! I know how to draw out the most pain in the process…I’ve done it so many times. Aren’t you curious? It’s going to be so good, should I tell the savior you’ve been a naughty girl?”

Mira bites her lip.

“If you want me to be cleansed so badly,” she bites, “why don’t you tell her?”

He freezes, then sighs, shrugging, “No, I don’t think that’d be as fun.”

He ignores the way her eyes catch a spark—challenging, hopeful—and buries his hands in his pockets, “you’re no fun. I’m done playing with you. I’ll be back, so don’t get hopeful.”

_Too late, _her mind thrums as he walks away, _I’ve been hopeful since the moment you hesitated. _

As the sun hides behind the other side of the earth, Jaehee and Mira chat. As Mira is in the process of warning Jaehee of Saeran, he hacks into the messenger to warn her not to. Mira heeds his advice, as Seven enters to update everyone on the situation.

**707: by the way, Mira**

**707: I hope you know what ur doing over there**

**Mira: ^^ don’t worry!**

**Mira: things are getting a bit scary, but im tough**

**Mira: Yuna and I aren’t made of glass. **

Mira then sleeps until morning, but as she does, she barely gets any rest, as her dreams are plagued by a boy with minty eyes and wavering resolve.

She wakes up thanks to the strangled voice of a freshly cleansed man.

On the other hand, Hannah drives with Luciel and V, also playing mediator for them, as Luciel is irritated, and likely to snap at the drugged man in Hannah’s lap. Before V can pass out again, he tells Luciel to block everyone from the messenger. In the chatroom that follows, Hannah updates Mira and Jumin on the status, and after some more chatting with an additional Zen and Jaehee, Seven announces his closing of the chatrooms.

In a secret chatroom installed by Saeran, he and Mira chat for a while. Saeran tells her that the believers have been told not feed her, nor let her out of her room. He adds that Hyeon will be taking on a bigger role in the RFA mission, allowing him more time to see her.

Not that he says that, outright, of course, but Mira picks up on the implications.

After a while, Mira is visited by Hyeon.

She knocks, polite as ever, but when Mira opens the door for her, her eyes are drowned in an eerie dullness.

“So,” Hyeon hums, studying the décor, “this is what Ray likes. I thought for a second I stepped into a Princess’ quarters…then again, I expect nothing less from that airhead.”

Mira’s nerves catch on fire, and she exhibits exemplar self-control in order to not snap at her.

“Ever since the Savior entrusted us with the RFA mission, I haven’t even considered becoming soft,” he scoffs, “Ray really was weak.”

“he was vulnerable,” Mira protests, not even realizing she’d used ‘was’, “there is a difference.”

Hyeon rolls her eyes, “whatever. He’s dead now, thanks to me.”

Mira snarls, “What did you do to him!?”

“What?” she asks, feigning innocence, “do you not like how he changed? Well, everyone has different preferences. I—and the Savior too—happen to like Saeran much more than Ray.”

Mira scoffs, “that why you always call him an airehead?”

“Watch your tongue,” she bites, “I can do far worse to you than Saeran.”

Somehow, Mira doubts she’ll be as tame to simply give her a bite mark…traditional torture methods come to mind.

“Though you miss Ray, you should just forget about him. He is no longer here.”

Mira huffs, “I believe he’s going to come back.”

Hyeon frowns, “that’s what you think. How naïve. I bet you’re the one who told him the outside world can be beautiful too, no? he became so strange since meeting you. And _distracted_.”

Hyeon grabs the collar of Mira’s dress, and tugs, “You’re scared of me,” she growls, looking into wide silver eyes, “good. As you should be.”

She pushes Mira away, and turns her back.

“you aren’t a victim here,” she says, “after all, Ray was only disposed of thanks to you.”

As the door shuts, Mira is affected a bit more by Hyeon’s words than she’d like to admit.

She remembers the security cameras, and locks herself in the bathroom, and cries.

_How dare Hyeon do this. _

Xxx

Mira takes refuge in the messenger for a while, but as the afternoon comes, Saeran returns.

The door opens abruptly, and Mira has to control herself to stay rooted in her chair, though her head does turn to him.

“You’re not going to start whining for that airhead just cause you starved a day, are you?”

Mira glares at him, maintaining her poker face.

“If you give up so soon,” he says, walking closer, “what will that do to the poor loser?”

“He’ll be back,” Mira says, simply. Saeran scoffs, then puts on a face that reminds Mira too much of Ray—

“Mira…my precious. I’ll do anything, so don’t leave me—”

“Don’t pretend to be him!” she shouts, standing abruptly.

“Oh,” Saeran tuts, “Finally, a reaction. Hmm.”

He steps closer, “he probably wanted to lock you up like this from the start, he was just too chicken shit to do it. HAHAHA.” He sighs, then rolls his eyes as he paces, “the RFA’s attack is so lame, and that really ticks me off. My Savior told me it’s not yet time, so I’m refraining from using the final blow…but why are they slacking off?!”

Saeran paces the rom continuously, asking question Mira can’t possibly answer:

“Do I look like a joke to them? Who do they think they are?”

“I think you’re looking too far into it,” Mira snorts, briefly reminded of how her own anxiety overreacts.

“Who said you could talk!?” he snaps, “I never gave you permission to. Is your mouth the problem? Or your head?” he steps closer, and Mira is suddenly on her feet, backing away from his intrusive presence, “Don’t step back from me! I never told you to--!”

And then his hands are grabbing her wrists, and he’s forcing her onto the floor, caging her there as he looms over her. with her hair fanned out, Ray finds her too beautiful, but Saeran swallows the thought.

“Now,” he growls, “do you regret it? You’re the one who decided to step into this strange place. your curiosity brought you here.”

She hates that that’s exactly what happened.

But the voice whispers, _I sent you here. Mira. Don’t be discouraged. _

“You’re my prey,” he growls, “I got you in my hands. You’re lazy and stupid, that’s why I got you. This world gave you a choice, and you chose wrong, like an idiot. You don’t think you’ve been living a good life, do you? Haha…so arrogant. You don’t deserve to believe that. I can see hundreds of things you ruined… you’re nothing but a ball of faults. And you thought you could hide that from me.”

Mira wants to reply, say something to prove him wrong, but—

Something stops her.

“Just because you did a couple good things doesn’t mean they’ll hide your disasters. You thought they’d be gone if no one told me about them, did you? What an airhead.”

Mira has done things she regrets—haven’t we all?—but he has no way of knowing that. No. He doesn’t.

“Are you talking to me,” she asks, “or yourself?”

He clicks his tongue, and suddenly his hands bite into her wrists painfully hard as he shouts, “Don’t fucking talk back!! Toy!”

He groans, standing slowly, “You’re the worst, you think you’re something, and think you’re a princess. Who in the world would ever like you? No one…no one! NO ONE!! HAHAHAH!”

He sighs, breathing heavy, then scoffs.

“I’ll tell you a game you can play. From now on you say one thing to me. only this: Yes.”

Under other circumstances, she may have nodded, but this was neither the time, nor the place for that.

“Now say it!”

She says nothing.

“that’s too small…I can’t hear you. I SAID I CAN’T HEAR YOU! How stupid can you get…? You’re so arrogant, you don’t deserve to even be chased. You’re an airhead, you don’t deserve to rebel, got it?”

No answer.

“all your hopes will turn out useless. Only hell awaits you. Remember that. You’re good for nothing, so you should at least keep me entertained.”

Mira clicks her tongue, “Ray! Come back!”

Saeran scoffs, “I should just mask your mouth or something. I’ll listen to your voice after you’re tamed.” He sniffs, “didn’t I tell you I hate the way you smell? You still haven’t gotten rid of your smell. Don’t tell me you don’t even know how to wash properly. I’ll tell you…tell you how much you need to wash before you see me.”

Then, a knock.

A saving grace.

Saeran huffs, getting up, “Consider yourself lucky,” he hisses, then turns to the door.

As he talks to the believer, Mira’s hand flies to her racing heart, as her blood rushing through her ears drowns out everything else.

And then she’s alone.

Xxx

A short while later, Seven shuts down the messenger, though the peace does not last long, as the messenger begins to act up. Luciel leaves V to Hannah, as he steps into the other room to take care of it.

“Hannah,” V rasps, almost as soon as 707’s out of earshot, “I’m so sorry. I’m not sure where I should start…” he sighs, “it’s all my fault Rika turned out like this. So it’s only natural…that I take responsibility.” He shakes his head softly, “there’s no need for more sacrifices during this process. The members, those innocent people, Mira…and you—” he chokes up, then swallows past the lump in his throat, “I hope nobody gets hurt…especially…you.”

If her breath catches, she doesn’t let him know.

“I’ll do anything to keep you safe. I’ll protect you…no matter the cost.”

His face contorts in pain, and he whimpers, “I’m sorry, right now my body won’t cooperate.”

“Don’t push yourself,” she says, brushing her bangs out of her face, “just rest, V. We’ll take it from here.”

V grumbles, “I’m sorry you have to see this,” he says, eyes scanning Hannah’s face, looking for _something_, “I only wish to show you good things…then you’ll feel safe…” his eyes flicker away from her face, to his lap, “haa…I should…take a nap.”

“Yes,” Hannah nods, “You should.”

She stands to leave, but he grabs her hand.

“Can I be selfish? Just for a moment,” he asks, only proceeding when she nods, “sit here…while I doze?”

She smiles, setting on the floor near the couch, “Of course,” she hums, hands still linked together.

He smiles, “Thank you.”

For a moment, there’s a serene kind of silence.

“How strange,” he says, breaking it, “I feel…safer…holding your hand. Hmm…” he smiles, “see you soon, Hannah.”

Hannah’s entire body feels way too hot, suddenly, and she struggles to tear her eyes off his sleeping face, instead focusing on the rush of wind that rustles the trees outside, ignoring the furious rushing of blood in her ears.

When she goes to text Mira, the message never goes through.

And suddenly the messenger alerts her of a new chat, and the people within it make her shiver—

Hyeon. Rika. Seven. V. Herself.

Where is Ray? Where is _Mira_?

When V wakes up a few hours later, the two decide to check out the chatroom. They chat a bit with Hyeon, who reports Ray’s cleansing to V, causing him to become even more worried than before, before disappearing without a trace.

A while later, Seven finds himself in the chatroom with Rika and Hannah. Rika attempts to sway Luciel, but when he asks if Saeran is okay, she claims him to be.

Hannah recognizes the name.

She stays silent.

Seven tells Rika he won’t listen to her, then leaves Hannah to Rika.

**707: Hope you stay well, Rika**

**707 has left the chatroom. **

**Rika: …**

**Hannah: you brought this on yourself, Rika. **

**Rika: that’s right…I’m used to this. **

**Rika: no matter how hard I try to defend myself, no one will ever give me a chance. I’m not the only villain here…**

**Rika: V left trauma on me as well. something that cant be undone. **

**Hannah: though that may be true, can’t you see what you’ve done to V, too? Cant you see that you hurt him, too?**

**Rika: Hannah…youll never understand what I feel like right now**

**Rika: I look like a villain to you, don’t i?**

**Rika: you see nothing but V hurt and damaged don’t you?**

**Rika: it looks like V is right and im wrong**

**Rika: it looks like hes justice and im evil**

**Rika: but do you know that the definition of right and wrong is everchanging as the world changes? **

**Rika: …you wouldn’t get it even if I explained**

**Rika: once again….im alone. I wanted you and luciel to hold my hand…but you both rejected me. **

**Rika: so you don’t have to tell me anymore. I know what you feel towards me. **

**Rika: Hannah…I hope you made the right choice. **

**Rika has left the chatroom. **

**Hannah: don’t worry. **

**Hannah: I know it did. **

**Hannah has left the chatroom. **


	8. Desperation

Hannah and V chat on their own, about how V met Rika, about his mother, about his photography. He reveals to her that he’d wanted to be a painter, though he never had the courage. Hannah in turn, reveals her childhood dream to become an inspiring musician, whose songs cheer people up, and resonate with them, skillfully leaving out her hobby of being a DJ.

Rika and Hannah chat in private, a while later, and Rika talks about Rika’s being a failure, and Hannah is tempted to agree with her.

But she doesn’t.

Rika remains firm in her belief that V loves her, but Hannah knows better.

**Hannah: V has had more than enough of such violent and self-destructive love…enough is enough, Rika. **

Later that night, V disappears to take a breather in Seven’s car. In the following chatroom, he speaks with Rika, officially declaring their love an obsession. They argue, and Hannah is kind of glad to be there to mediate. When V offers to trade himself for the entirety of Mint Eye, Hannah is relieved when he gives in to her nagging not to do that.

Before she heads to bed, she goes to the kitchen to get a glass of water, and finds Luciel rummaging through the cabinets.

“Luciel?” she asks, and he flinches, hitting his head on the inside of the cabinet.

“Damn—ow, ow ow! Shit…” he stumbles out, pulling himself up on the counter. “Ahhh…ahahha…that was a stupid stunt,” he chuckles, “Hannah, why are you still up?”

Hannah shrugs, “I was…chatting.”

707’s expression drops, and he hums, “You shouldn’t talk to Rika and Hyeon so much. They’re dangerous women…”

“I know,” Hannah assures, “I’m fine. I can take care of myself.”

“Really,” Seven pouts, “is that what you call getting involved with a cult?”

“Hey,” she protests, “for one thing, it wasn’t my decision—Mira was contacted and I just got caught in the crossfire. I just happened to be with her when Ray contacted her…”

“So,” he tilts his head, “Mira was the one to agree, then?”

Hannah nods, “Yeah…she had a gut feeling she had to go there, and…well. I couldn’t let her go alone,” Hannah sighs, “Haaa…but in the end…we got separated anyway.”

Luciel hums, “she’s not in the chatrooms right now,” he muses, “but I think she’s still at Mint Eye. She might be in danger.”

Hannah nods, “I agree, especially with Hyeon being in the chat, and not Ray. That….unsettles me. combined with what Hyeon said about him getting cleansed?” she shivers, “I don’t have a good feeling.”

“Hm,” Seven hums, “you two…shouldn’t follow some strange app to an unknown place.”

“I know,” he looks up at her, “but Mira insisted. And when one of the McLean sisters insist on something,” she shoots him a mischievous gaze, “you listen.”

Xxx

**Saeran: hey**

**Saeran: im bored. What should we play**

**Mira: how’s everything with the RFA?**

**Saeran: hahahahaha**

**Saeran: they’re having a party**

**Saeran: saying that they don’t need you in the first place **

**Saeran: ^^**

**Saeran: (laughing saeran emoji)**

**Saeran: ugh. Im bored. **

**Saeran: so ill specially play with you…**

**Saeran: I’ll play Ray for you! It’s a piece of cake to pretend to be him.**

**Ray: Tada!**

**Ray: [Ray has sent a photo.]**

**Mira: Saeran…you can never be Ray. **

Saeran continues the spiel, and Mira feels her resolve crack, lungs closing at the words in the messenger.

**Mira: …you think you can hurt me like this?**

**Saeran: I have no interest in hurting you heheheheheheh**

**Saeran: (laughing emoji)**

**Saeran: youre not worth my interest ehhehehehe**

**Saeran: ugh**

**Saeran: though it was for a moment**

**Saeran: it was frustrating to play that wimpy freak**

**Saeran: I should check myself how you look**

**Saeran: you better wait nicely in your room**

**Saeran: im coming right now**

**Saeran has left the chatroom **

When two hours later he still hasn’t come, Mira enters a chatroom with him and Hyeon, hidden from the others.

In this chatroom, Saeran greets Mira, then adds Rika and Hyeon, and leaves her to the other women. When Rika leaves, after revealing that Saeran needs someone weaker to bully, Hyeon addresses Mira.

**Hyeon: the only thing keeping you alive right now is Saeran, you get that, don’t you?**

**Mira: I’m not an idiot. Of course I do.**

**Hyeon: …**

**Hyeon: you’re bizarre. **

**Hyeon: you’re a hostage, yet you act in control. **

**Hyeon: _Fascinating_. **

The following morning, Rika and Hannah chat in the chatrooms.

As Rika talks about their past walk, she speaks as if the two women had been friends, but Hannah is firm in her opinion of Rika—an unforgivable woman.

**Rika: our love was obsession..**

**Rika: I still cant believe those words…I wonder if v said them because of you…**

**Hannah: I think it was a realization essential for V. its not something that derived from fear, its something he needed for himself. **

**Rika: I don’t understand. **

**Rika: fear is my companion, so I cant imagine the idea of being free from it. **

**Rika: Hannah…it seems you understand something I don’t. I’ll acknowledge your power if its true. I want to embrace it. **

**Rika: Hannah, are you on the light’s side or the darkness? **

**Hannah: there aren’t sides here, Rika. Im on neither side. **

Rika questions her attraction to ‘the light’—V—aiming to confuse, or manipulate her, but Hannah cannot be swayed…not again.

Never again.

Meanwhile, Saeran and Mira chat. Mira asks him about Rika being the Savior, and he confirms this, despite claiming his not being her teacher. Feeling the need to feel superior again, he sends a photo of a delicious pie. It sadly has the desired effect of making her hungry, but Mira is stubborn, and challenges his control.

**Mira: aren’t you just torturing me to prove yourself? **

He flips, and attempts to scare her by saying that the RFA’s forgotten her—despite the opposite being true. She again claims, persistent as ever, that Ray is still inside him.

A few minutes later, Saeran appears.

The door opens unceremoniously, “Princess~,” he purrs, “Ray’s face is here. Rise up and welcome me, will you? I know you want to see your prince’s face.”

She remains still.

“don’t pretend to be asleep, I saw you flinch. Are you tired of Ray already? Hmm…I thought your love for Ray was real, yet you betray him in mere days.”

“You’re not Ray,” she snaps, sitting bolt upright.

“But Ray used to occupy my body,” he points out, “don’t we give out a similar vibe? At least we look the same.”

He smiles at her, somewhat cynical, and maybe a tad insane, “Look at me. here’s Ray’s face. The face you love so much. Isn’t there a list of things you want to do _to_ him? Like a kiss…”

_I want to do them with you, _her mind screams, _not to you! _

He must’ve realized the hitch in her breath, and he laughs, “What were you thinking? Where did you let your stupid imagination take you?” Mira climbs out of bed slowly as he stalks closer, “What? Too shy to tell me? You’re a toy, you don’t get to feel shy. You don’t know your place…” he shakes his head, “well, maybe you forgot. You’re too stupid for me to play with. You’re no fun. Should I throw you out?”

He creeps closer, and she backs into the wall. His breath is hot on the shell of her ear.

“I can throw you away after playing with you in the basement. You should entertain me if you don’t want to end up there. I’ll pretend to be Ray, so do that thing again.”

Her breath catches.

“The thing from the garden.”

Her eyes are wide as she meets his gaze, heat flooding her body.

“I’m Ray, stupid toy. Treat me like Ray, will you?”

For a second, she sees a flicker in his eyes—familiar, loving, drowning.

And so she leans forward, pressing her lips to his. He flinches, clearly not physically prepared for it. Then he sighs, melting into her with a warmth she can only describe as intoxicating. Suddenly his dark demeanor is gone, situation forgotten, as she wraps her arms around his neck, and presses closer to him.

But when they break apart for air, he stumbles away.

“Saeran?” she asks.

“My head,” he grumbles, “damn, it hurts!” he coughs, “don’t, don’t come closer, toy!”

But then there are tears streaming down his cheeks, and a meek voice sobs.

“Where…where? Stop…stop it, please stop it!”

“What’s wrong?”

“please leave me alone,” a gasp, “I’ll stay silent like a grave, I’ll do anything…so please, leave me alone…stop it…”

“Ray!” she reaches for him but he finches back, “it’s me, Mira! What happened to you?!”

“I want to be alone, I want to be alone! Please leave me…I don’t want this anymore…”

“Ray…you’re…back? Right?”

“uh…you’re…you’re…ugh, ugh…my head is aching…Mira…what have I done? You…no!” he digs his nails into his scalp, “no, no, how could I ever do this to you!? Mira…this is all my fault…don’t forgive me, just throw me away before he comes back! Mira…I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. What do I do? What should I do? I hurt you…made you shake with pain…no, are you alright? Did it hurt? Why are you so thin? I can’t believe I did this…I can’t ever forgive myself…”

“Ray, it’s fine,” she assures, “I’m fine…I’ve…” she falters, “I’ve had worse. Are you back…Ray?”

“I don’t…I’m not sure. I might be dragged back to the abyss so please…ugh—my head is killing me, I might…might pass out. Huff…Mira, leave here. Run away, far away, Ray wasn’t supposed to last from the beginning. I was in denial of weaknesses, Ray was meant to channel them all…but I’m too weak, still--”

“you’re not weak,” she places her hand on his shoulder as she kneels beside him, “you’re so kind…impossibly so. Please…stay with me…”

“ever since we met,” he huffs, “I thought…maybe I could stay, but, Saeran is my real name. Ray never existed…I’m Saeran, and this devilish side is also me. Mira…both Ray and Saeran are scared. Mira…the only time I wasn’t scared was with yo—”

He interrupts himself, coughing violently.

“Stay away from me,” he sobs, “you have to…!”

He coughs a few more times, then escapes the suffocating room, charging down the hall.

He leaves Mira kneeling where he once was, panting heavily.

_Saeran…! _

Xxx

In the chatrooms, Hyeon tells Mira that her cleansing will be that evening. Mira wonders if Saeran is against it, when he later tells her Hyeon doesn’t want him to watch.

As she naps in a futile attempt to get some rest, she’s visited by a woman who looks too much like herself.

_Saeran Choi. _

_That’s his name. _

_He’s Saeyoung—no, Luciel’s brother. _

**Who are you? **

_You know that already. _

**A past version of me, right? **

_Precisely. Listen to me—_

_Saeran and Saeyoung are in constant danger. _

**Why? **

_Their father…he’s the prime minister. He wants them dead, but he hasn’t located them…but he’s close to Saeyoung. They both need your help. _

**What…why are you telling me this? **

She smiles, _so that you have the full picture. _

_Mira, you need to save Saeran…_

_Be patient, and careful. Hyeon is not to be trifled with. _

Meanwhile, Hannah spends all morning talking with and comforting V, keeping him as far away from Rika as humanly possible. After she chats with Vanderwood, she and Rika talk as well, during which Rika criticizes V, but Hannah is quick to shut her down.

At the same time, Mira and Saeran meet in the chatrooms.

Mira tells him she misses both him and Ray, but he doesn’t believe it. When she notes he’s less aggressive, he claims to simply have a headache. When he brags about Rika calling him the Best Believer, she reminds him he’s being manipulated.

In the middle of his denying this, he realizes that without Mira, Ray really will disappear.

When she asks Saeran what he thinks of Ray, she can’t help the smile on her lips when he describes him somewhat earnestly.

But then Saeran begins to crack, and his headache returns.

**Mira: Saeran…you don’t sound well…**

**Mira: are u ok?**

**Saeran: my head…hurts**

**Saerand: its gonna crack…what are you**

**Saeran: what are you doing to me?**

**Saeran: now ray is gone…only the strong one is here! **

**Saeran: Saeran is a strong name!**

**Saeran: it’s a strong name that no one can torment!!!**

**Mira: calm down, Saeran….**

**Saeran: you’re a toy, don’t comfort me!!**

**Saeran: don’t be arrogant!**

**Saeran has left the chatroom. **

Later, as Saeran attempts to get Hyeon to focus on the nearly dormant RFA, Hannah and Vanderwood argue with V.

“What do you mean, no?” Vanderwood bites as Hannah enters the living room, “if you don’t your body could be ruined for good!”

“There’s no time,” V protests, “I’m fine. I can handle it…could you help me?”

“I already am,” Vanderwood deadpans.

“Please…take me where I tell you. I must see Rika. I must see her in person…”

“V,” Hannah says, voice stern, “please calm down. It’s too dangerous for you to go there.”

He shakes his head, “I couldn’t care less about that right now…nothing matters as long as everyone is safe…there’s no point in speaking with Rika like this…it’ll be different face to face…”

“Agh,” Vanderwood hisses, “seriously. Could you stop saying that name? it’s a fucking pain.” They growl, “where do you think you’re going with these people in pain because of you? I have ears, you know. She’s the one who drugged you and bugged 707 with a hacker. Did you think I wouldn’t notice? Though it’s not my business,

She’s obviously not in her right mind, and you want to talk to her? someone as crazy as her is not meant for a conversation. There’s no case of diplomatic success with that kind of person. Ever.”

V groans, “I’m the only one who can stop her…”

Hannah, hurting immensely because of V’s words, nearly whimpers:

“V, you’re so stubborn.”

He frowns, “I’m sorry I’m making you see this. How pathetic I am—”

“Give me a break,” Vanderwood hisses.

“I’m the one who understands her best, so I must…”

“If you understand her so well,” Vanderwood bites, “you should have known this would happen.”

“I did…”

“What? Then why did you let things get this bad?”

“Because I believed it was love…I thought I could make her come back if I just stood there and loved her…”

Vanderwood grumbles, “please say you’re joking…I knew that drugger woman was psychotic, but you’re not much better…”

“I knew that Rika would hurt me badly one day,” V mutters, “so this is really…”

“Are you sure you’re okay with that, V?” Hannah challenges, a kind of light in her eyes that has Vanderwood smirking.

“I would have been okay with it in the past,” V admits, “but…that was before I met you. Actually…” he shakes his head, “never mind. It’s too late now, I’m sorry…” he sighs, “Rika’s darkness was always there. At first, she wasn’t aware of it. However, she realized it was there after meeting me…I knew that someday her darkness would envelop her. but…I found my art so beautiful when it passed through her…I felt as though my neglected ego could finally smile.”

He sighs.

“I thought that if something bad happened I could take responsibility. I wanted to become an unrestrained soul that loved a dazzling woman named Rika…I want to love her for eternity, so brightly it would shine from the heavens after my death…but…”

“But that wasn’t love,” Hannah says.

V blinks at her solemn tone, then nods.

“after I met you, Hannah…I realized that. It was simply a reaction to my pointless, restrained life…that wasn’t the answer I wanted. I’m grateful I could realize it. “

“So,” Hannah takes a seat beside him, “what’s your real answer?”

He hesitates. But he takes a deep breath before speaking—

“The real answer…lies inside me, I think. However, I don’t think things will ever be the same once I voice it…for now, all I can do it stop her.”

“I think this is already way out of your hands,” Vanderwood deadpans. “I know nothing about this but even I can see this isn’t something to be done alone.”

“I know,” V nods, “however, I must stop her before something bigger happens…before the party. I will risk everything to stop her.”

“Enough with your obsession with Rika!” Hannah shouts, fists trembling, attracting their attention, “You should treasure yourself some more!”

Vanderwood huffs, “nice one, miss.” He turns to V, “she’s right. You should treasure yourself, and stop playing the hero. You sound like you’re off to save the planet or something…”

V glances at Vanderwood, then Hannah. Finally, he sighs.

“Hannah…thank you. There was only one other person who ever told me that…and she’s no longer in this world…” he frowns, “will I ever have the courage to paint the blank puzzles within me? right now I’m only a coward…the only thing I can do…is stop Rika.”

Hannah pouts, “You think like that? That’s an obsession, not an idea! No more obsession!” she drops to her knees, threading her fingers through his as they rest on his knees, “besides…you don’t have to sacrifice yourself to her…you’re already priceless to me.”

Slowly, he pulls his fingers from her grasp, and brushes her bangs to the side.

“You’re so virtuous and brilliant,” he sighs, “I know it’s already too late but…I keep regretting…that I only met you now, and not sooner.”

She smiles.

“Hannah,” he hums.

“You already have the courage to put an end to your obsession,” she says, “it’s already inside you. You just need time to find it.”

He hums. “Courage to put an end to obsession.”

“Now that sounds good,” Vanderwood adds.

V sighs, “Hannah…do you really think I can?”

She smiles, “I know it. As long as you love yourself.”

His eyes close, “Love myself…? I…”

He sighs. “I’ll…consider that.”

“Please do,” Hannah nods, “I’m here for you…as are the members of the RFA.”

She laughs, “we love you, V!”


	9. Climax?

As 707 and Hannah talk about Rika being beyond repair, Saeran manages to argue his way into Mira’s room.

Inside, he becomes aggravated, blaming Mira for her coming cleansing. As he accuses her of things, images of his mother yelling at him flash in his brain.

“Don’t laugh at me,” he hisses, “I’ll throw you away! I’m nothing like that woman! I’m not her! it’s all your fault I’m thinking of her! this is because you forgot you’re useless, and talked like you’re smart! You useless! Airhead! Stupid toy!”

He flinches, then growls, reaching for her and grabbing her arms roughly enough to bruise.

“I’ll kill you, I’ll just kill you! You can’t torment me, I’ll be the one to do that to you! I’ll be fine, as long as you’re in pain…so show me how you writhe in pain! Cry out some more!”

“Sae…ran,” she rasps, her poker face finally giving way to her wide eyes, plagued with fear for both of them, “please…don’t…hurt me.”

“No,” he hisses, “no, no, I’ll get rid of you, so I can be strong! No one can hurt or torment me…you’re proof of that! I’m not stupid. I’m not weak. I’m not useless!”

Her chest tightens, and she desperately wants to kiss his pain away…

“I’m smart, and strong. No one can look down on me. I can even kill you! That’s how strong I am!”

“To me,” she challenges, “you seem to be falling apart….”

“shut up! Don’t lie! What do you know!?” he hisses, “no one can hurt me, you can’t hurt me…you need to tremble in pain! Cry in pain! When you’re in pain…haah…this face feels warm.”

He pauses.

And suddenly his voice is softer.

“It feels like I’m in a warm cozy place. once I leave this room…it feels pointless again. I feel nothing but frustration. i…I can stay protected…”

Then the rough voice returns.

“…only when you cry in pain.”

_Liar, _both her mind, and her past self hiss in unison.

“You have to cry in pain…you have to be tormented by me….be my toy. But…if you’re gone…if you die…this empty feeling will always persist…”

“You’re strong,” Mira insists, “you don’t need to torture me to prove it.”

“just who do you think you are!? How dare you…!” he growls, moving away, digging his hands into his hair and ruffling the strands, “you….you plunge my world into chaos! My head…feels like it’ll explode…it hurts…it hurts! God damn it!”

He scoffs at her, then bolts out of the room.

And again, Mira collapses once the door shuts.

Xxx

**Hyeon: there you are. I wonder if youre smiling in victory. **

**Mira: where is Saeran? **

**Hyeon: that’s what im wondering. **

Mira’s heart drops.

Xxx

On Hannah’s end, V and her chat about moving on from the past, and tying up loose ends. They talk about Rika, and how V has finally let her go, and Hyeon and 707 argue, and after Hyeon begs 707 to give up—

The chatroom is restored.

With Rika inside.

Xxx

Rika leaves a message on the messenger. Well, several, actually. One directed at each of the members, in hopes of winning them over. As the hacking picks up, 707 calls Vanderwood over to help him with it. Feeling overwhelmed, Hannah and V go on a walk.

They reach a clearing in the forest, with a river running nearby and a bridge.

“Listening to Luciel,” V muses, “it feels like this will all be over soon.”

“Hmm…” she hums, “it does.”

“Yes…perhaps that’s why my heart has been pounding for so long. Though it could be side effects from the drug…”

He inhales deeply, and when his eyes open, they’re shining like diamonds.

“It feels great outside. The breeze is cool…back in there, Luciel’s heat was pricking at my nerves, so I felt uneasy.”

He watches Hannah uneasily, biting his lip. Finally, he speaks up—

“Hannah. There’s something I want to tell you.”

“What is it?” she tilts her head.

“thank you…” she blinks, “so much for coming to me. if it weren’t for you, I would still be chasing Rika all on my own…yes. I’d look…very different. I tend to be a good hider when it comes to my faults, though maybe that applies to everyone. So people don’t know what I lack.”

Hannah nods, “Yeah, that’s probably a human trait we all share.”

He nods too, “Yes…like how something that seems perfect on the surface is actually strikingly incomplete inside. Though there’s no telling what would have happened if someone had asked how I feel sooner…” he blinks, “actually, there is someone who did. Jumin. He’s the only friend I really shared a lot with, even for a little. However…friendship can only mirror myself. It cannot change me. Jumin told me, that I’m like a statue of a plaster. I’d be smooth and flawless outside but completely empty inside…that people never tried to gaze into the emptiness.

He’s right. Neither my father nor Rika…tried to find out who I truly am. There were a few who noticed the void, yet never reached for it. And I thought that was good…I thought I should live that way. But, Hannah…I was able to realize after meeting you…I’ve been neglecting myself. I aimed for that unattainable love…but because there was nothing inside me, I would only become obsessed.

It started as love, but in essence, it was obsession. It tortured Rika, and destroyed me. I finally realize it. Hannah…it’s all thanks to you.

Thank you. Truly.”

Hannah, heart swelling with love, and care, is speechless. In her desperate state, searching for what to say, she decides there’s only one thing she can do—

So she hugs him.

“Oh…” V hums, the vibrations through his chest making Hannah feel hot, “so this is how it feels to be embraced.”

“V…” she hums, voice only slightly muffled by his clothes, “thank you for coming into my life.”

He smiles.

“Hannah…you’re so warm…the only other person who ever embraced me was my mother. Well, she wanted to, but I turned her down. It was too late when I realized what she was thinking.”

Hannah looks up at him, “what was she thinking?”

He sighs, “I discovered her diaries after she died. They shone brilliantly with her reverence for the sun. she wrote that she wanted me to become an artist. But…I realized how much she loved me after reading them. I didn’t believe in unconditional love until then. I idolized it, feeling the best people would give unconditional love. When mother was alive, I never once said I love you.

Then I met Rika. Rika, who craved to feel love, and I, who craved to give it…haa…we really were not meant to be. ”

V sighs.

“I was using love to define myself, because I had no idea who I was because I was so confused…”

Hannah hums.

“There isn’t perfect love,” she says, “there’s only my love.”

He chuckles, “who said that?”

“Me, just now,” she deadpans, relishing in his giggle before correcting, “actually…I think it was Kisaki. My friend.”

“I see…how profound. I aimed for perfection from the start of my love…Hannah. Thank you for telling me that. If…if I get one more chance to love…I want to be complete, and love someone without hurting either of us.”

Hannah smirks, “that a promise?”

He blushes, but maintains eye-contact, “Yes.”

For a while, they stand it silence.

Then he tenses, and carefully pries Hannah away.

“I got emotional,” he says, “talking about my mother. Could you give me a moment?”

She frowns, “it’s night…it’ll be dangerous…”

“I’ll be fine,” he reassures, “the drug has almost worn off…Luciel will be searching for us. Let him know I’m okay, alright?”

Hannah hesitates, but nods. “Okay. You’re the boss, V~”

He chuckles, watching as Hannah walks back to the cabin.

The walk seems longer without him, and when she finally reaches the door, she allows herself to sigh. With a creak, the door opens, and immediately Luciel and Vanderwood are in her face.

“Hannah! Where the hell were you!? Where’s V!?”

“Haa…don’t tell me he went back to that drug woman?”

Hannah pouts, “Slow down—”

And then her phone rings.

She looks up at the two, “it’s her,” she sighs, “It’s Rika.”

“Pick it up—” Vanderwood insists, while 707 advises, “Don’t pick up!”

She picks up.

“Haa…Hannah, you picked up! Oh…it’s…it’s me, Rika…this is frustrating. I want to talk to you face-to-face, but I can’t…haha…hahahaha! What have I done? No, no, I didn’t do it! No…No…there’s no way I did it…”

“Rika…?”

“Hrgh….no…he won’t die. Hannah…take care of V. Alright? I’m sure you can do a better job than I can. I believe…you can! Now I’m done for. I…I’m a monster, something even I can’t control. So I’m the villain. I was the villain from the beginning! I thought I could negotiate and live with my devil…no, I…maybe I shouldn’t exist in this world. I didn’t stab him that deep—”

Hannah’s eyes widen.

“—so he’ll be fine. I’m sure…he’ll be fine…”

Before Hannah can even end the call, she’s grabbing Vanderwood’s first aid kit from the kitchen counter, and rushing out the door, Vanderwood and Seven’s confused shouting growing faint as she charts through the forest, tears nearly blinding her advance…

_V…!_

Xxx

At the same time…at Mint Eye Saeran and Mira are in a chatroom.

**Saeran: …..**

**Mira: Saeran, are you okay?**

**Saeran: no…**

**Saeran: I felt so weird, and threw up for hours.**

**Saeran: I could smell nothing but this disgusting smell of chemicals. **

**Mira: are you sick? I’m worried….**

**Saeran: my mind and body are in ruins**

**Saeran: I had no idea theyre this bad…**

**Saeran: I wish everything inside would spill completely**

**Saeran: I wish…every part of this hellish fate of mine so deeply rooted in my bones would completely leave my entire body**

**Mira: I see you’ve had such a hard time until now**

**Saeran: I don’t know**

**Saeran: until now I wasn’t supposed to think I was having a hard time**

**Saeran: If I think like that it would mean im weak**

**Saeran: but now all the poison I swallowed to be stronger feels so disgusting**

**Saeran: I want to throw them all up**

**Saeran: for some reason the more I throw up these disgusting memories and endless suspicions fill my head more and more**

**Mira: saeran…cant we start over?**

**Saeran: can I really do that? **

**Saeran: I would rather be nothing but an empty shell incapable of remembering anything or feeling anything**

**Saeran: my name…my fate…my life…**

**Saeran: if I can throw up everything labeled with my name…if I can escape myself and turn into an empty shell…**

**Saeran: will I be able to step into the world outside? **

**Mira: you can start whenever you want. I’ll help you. **

**Saeran: who do you think you are to help me? I’ve done nothing good for you. **

**Saeran: I’ve only tormented you….**

**Mira: because I like you just as much as I like Ray. **

**Saeran: what? Me? don’t you hate me? **

**Saeran: you’re so weird…**

**Saeran: the savior….everyone here…they disgust me. but….youre different. **

**Saeran: I thought I was annoyed and frustrated but actually that was all because I won’t touch anything or listen to anything or talk to anyone**

**Saeran: can I just do nothing but stare at the world? **

**Mira: of course you can…you’re free to make that choice.**

**Saeran: free?**

**Saeran: I thought freedom was only something to dream of**

**Saeran: I don’t even dream of freedom…even that is too much for me. **

**Saeran: if I were incapable of listening or speaking or thinking….**

**Saeran: if I were incapable of understanding what it means to be weak or strong or useless**

**Saeran: if I were alone in this world perhaps that would be better for me**

**Mira: weak and strong? Why not make your own definition of those terms…**

**Saeran: do you think…I deserve to redefine them? **

**Saeran: if I were rather born as a ball of weed that nobody will ever care for…I think that would have been better**

**Saeran: even if people stomp on me and when I am bent I still stand….i’ll still survive and carry on and watch the sky and feel the breeze and see everything I want to. As much as I want**

**Saeran: until I finally die**

**Mira: if we decide to change how we see things, even a weed can be a beautiful flower. **

**Mira: that’s how my friends and I see it. **

**Saeran: …**

**Saeran: I wish someone would please wipe my brain clean. **

**Saeran has left the chatroom. **

And then, a few minutes later, Hyeon’s in the chatroom, disbelieving that Saeran would say such things, and threatening to take him by force.

And then he’s in her room.

Mira walks in from the bathroom, to find the much calmer Saeran standing by the window.

“Mira.”

Her eyes snap to the window, but the urgency and fear is gone.

“Saeran?”

He smiles, “you recognize me right away,” then he’s looking at her nonchalantly, “you weren’t waiting for me, were you?” Mira moves to close the door, but he hums, “no need to be so on edge. I’m not here to torture you.”

He sighs, gaze cast downward, “I will no longer hurt you.”

“What happened?” Mira asks, striding across the room to join him by the window. His eyes rake over her the same way Ray’s did—though, perhaps lingering a bit longer on her curves.

“many things. Mainly you.”

“Me?”

“Yes…Mira. You never gave up on me, no matter how much I tormented you. You didn’t let my torture crush you. I cursed you, lied to you so often that your eyes are disgusting…because you looked like you knew a world so different from mine. And when I looked at you it felt like I was losing. I wanted to get close, but also stay far away. I wanted to lo…get to know you better, but also neglect you.”

He sighs.

“even after tormenting you…I never beat you. You’re gentle, but you don’t take any crap. You rebel, but don’t return your pain to me. you avoided me but never fully turned your back…and even now, you persist. My darkness melts away, but you remain the same. How can you stay the same?”

“Well,” Mira hums, “for one…I was thinking that you were being mean to me because you were dealing with a lot, mentally. There’s…no excusing what you did under the influence of the Elixir, but…I can look past that.” She smiles up at him, “you mean a lot to me.”

“You…” his breath catches, “you understand me. I didn’t expect you to…should I thank you?”

“If you want.”

“Then…thank you for that. And…about what I said to you…that you’re weak…useless…they’re not true at all—”

And though she knows that, her body warms up, knowing he thinks so.

“—but you already knew that, right?”

“Yeah,” Mira shrugs, “but so did you.”

“Hmm…maybe I’m the one whose useless. I said all those things to you to hide my own helplessness…”

“But even though you said those cruel words you were the one to get hurt.”

“Yes. Maybe that’s why it felt so empty. My actions differed from Ray’s,, but the results are the same. What I said wasn’t meant for you…it was meant for me. I get it now. So no matter how much you tried to guide me into the light, your words couldn’t reach me wholly. Even now it’s difficult to accept myself. I’m ruined beyond repair.”

“No one is ruined beyond repair,” she hums, “take it from me. I’d know.”

Saeran smiles, “would you?” he sighs, “but even so…it’s impossible for me to throw away my hatred for the world and start over…but…maybe for Ray. He may be a coward, but he is unable to hate. He’d rather hurt himself than hate someone. Even after countless betrayals…

Even now he’s suggesting…maybe….if what V said is true, he might meet again with his brother and stay together like they used to….and…he’s begging for forgiveness, and, if you maybe forgive him…he’ll make you as happy as he can.”

Mira tilts her head. “Yeah?”

Saeran nods, “i…I know nothing but anger. I get angry because I’m scared my hope will turn to despair…as for Ray, no matter how often he’s betrayed and hurt, he’ll keep his hope.”

“Can’t you be one with Ray?”

“we already are, it’s just a matter of whose voice is stronger. Right now, it’s mine. You miss Ray, right? I named him Ray, hoping there would be no meaning to it. But…you look sad whenever I say it. Both Ray and I are in this body. The creature that tortured you to hide his uselessness is me, and the persistent idiot who is forever hopeful is also me.

And it looks like you need Ray more than me.”

“Not true!” she protests, grabbing his wrist, “I need both Ray, and Saeran! I…need you to stay strong.”

He hums.

“I wonder what you define as strong. Please tell Ray about it. …I have to go. Ray will make you happy.”

He pushes off the window, “so long—”

“Saeran, wait!”

“I didn’t want to…but…I’m going to.

I’m sorry. Sorry for hurting you. I hope you and Ray will be happy.”

And he takes large steps towards the door, and closes it as he leaves.

When Mira looks at the messenger, V has been stabbed, and the messenger restored.


	10. Getaway

In the morning, Yoosung complains about wanting to talk to Rika, while Hannah is pacing, worried over the hospitalized leader of the RFA. The nurse tells Seven and Hannah that V will need to be operated on, and they agree to it. When the nurse is gone, they play the blame game.

“He was fine when he was with you,” Seven hisses, “Damn…this is all my fault.”

She shakes her head, “No, I should have stayed with him instead of going back…”

“No,” he whispers, “you…you did the right thing,” he curses, “damn it, Mint Eye…I won’t forgive you…Rika. I won’t forgive you.” He shakes his head, “I can’t afford to get angry over this right now…that hacker hasn’t stopped attacking. I should end this before Jumin gets here. Hannah,”

Seven’s eyes are suddenly like glass, and Hannah feels her chest tighten.

“Take care of V, he’s relying on you. He’ll probably look for you once he wakes up…”

“I know,” Hannah nods, “I wasn’t planning on going anywhere anyway.”

“…thanks.”

A little while later, while distracting herself by chatting with Jaehee and Mira, the messenger kicks them out. She hears Seven curse as her connection blinks in and out.

And on the other end, Hyeon chats with Mira.

**Hyeon: Mira**

**Hyeon: I have a question. **

**Hyeon: I wonder, if right now, you’re scorning Rika and I, and letting your imagination run wild. **

**Hyeon: for example, that ray will return. **

**Mira: allow me to keep my mouth shut. **

**Hyeon: gotcha. **

**Hyeon: so naïve…**

**Hyeon: you’ve let your foolish wishes take over you **

**Hyeon: just because saeran visited you last night**

**Hyeon: however, I believe I already told you…you’re nothing but bait for saeran. **

**Hyeon: since he visited your room…it feels like that is how we were able to locate him**

**Hyeon: [Hyeon has sent a picture]**

**Hyeon: he’s bedridden now, thanks to you. **

Worry clouds Mira’s judgement as Hyeon tells her that she’s given Saeran even more Elixir.

Meanwhile, Jumin finally reaches Hannah.

They exchange awkward hellos, and Jumin thanks Hannah for her support of V. He tells her that he’d called Jumin to ask him to take care of her, in case anything happened to him. Shortly after their conversation, 707 whisks Jumin away to update him on the situation.

In a following chatroom, Yoosung expresses his desire to see Rika, only to have Seven and Hannah shut him down. He asks about Hannah’s relationship with V and Rika, bluntly asking if there’s a love triangle going on. Hannah assures him that V isn’t ready for a relationship quite yet, and they leave it at that.

Throughout the morning, Rika chats with the RFA, and Hannah does her best to keep her as far away from them as possible.

In the middle of the day, Mira gets visited by a nameless believer.

“Special missionary Mira,” he grumbles, “the savior has ordered you to reside in the basement until your cleansing. So I need you to—”

And then the lights go out.

“—why did the lights go off!? What is this!?”

And then there’s a warm body beside her, and a familiar voice on her ear.

“Mira…grab onto my arm.”

Mira’s breath hitches as two warm arms embrace her, and she gasps, “Saeran?”

“That’s right,” he hums, “and also Ray. So don’t worry. We’re getting out of here. Don’t be afraid, trust me.”

She nods, “lead the way, marshmallow prince.”

She hears him laugh a breathy chuckle, then whisper, “just grab onto my arm, close your eyes, and count to three.”

She grabs his arm like a lifeline, and listens as he counts:

“One, two…

Three!”

The lights flash on, and suddenly they’re running, down winding halls, unshaven stairs, and out the back door, gasping for air as they reach the garden.

For a few minutes, they are safe.

“They’ll be gaining on us soon,” Saeran says, heart beating rapidly as they stand in the garden, hands still laced together, “I already secured a way out of here. Hahhh….”

He turns to Mira, and briefly inspects her face, cradling it in his hands.

“Mira…I’m so glad you’re safe.”

“Is it okay to escape?”

“Hyeon won’t be happy…but now that I know what the truth is, I cannot stay here. And…you don’t need to worry. You won’t see cruel Saeran again…both him, and Ray within me…they want you to be happy.”

Mira’s chest constricts, filled with warmth as she sighs. 

“My name is now both Ray and Saeran. Call me either. Mira…although I’ve returned for you…I know it’d be difficult to forgive what I’ve done to you. I had no idea I was so wounded…”

Mira shakes her head, “I already forgave you, Saeran. I’ve already forgotten everything.”

Saeran laughs, “thank you, Mira…” he sighs, face burning, “you’re my hero. I hope you know that. Before you…I was always hiding, so afraid of my fear…my monsters within. But…in reality that monster was a chain forced upon me by someone else.”

He frowns, “people always used to tell me that I’m stupid and weak, and useless. Both my mother and savior told me that so they could control me. and they treated me like a tool…they made me think I’m useless if I don’t do as they say. That’s why I had to be strong…and fight for my life to prove my worth….without their praise…I was so doubtful, full of self-hatred…”

Mira sighs, “Saeran…”

“But…you chose me, and I felt a change. When you smiled, I felt so proud for eliciting it. With you, I was me…not a tool. I never felt like that before. It was as if…I could feel my emotions breathing…finally. When you were happy…I too…felt that way and, I came to wish I could always make you happy…no matter where you are. That was my own wish…no one else’s.”

He takes a deep breath.

“sometimes I feared I would not be good enough for you…but. It was a sweet fear. It was more exciting and heartbreaking than being used and having to prove my usefulness.” He peeks down at her through his bangs and sunken head, “if it’s okay for a coward like me to like you…please let me be the person I want to be…for the first time in my life….please choose me as the person to make you happy.”

She smiles, and nods.

He hesitates.

“My parents cannot control my life,” he says, finally, “my savior can’t control my life, and neither can Hyeon. Because…I’m not a tool. I’m…a person. A person who wishes to make you happy.”

Mira laughs, clear and relieved as her forehead finds his, “congratulations on discovering the real you,” she smiles, “Now…Ray…Saeran. You’re no longer a tool.”

He hums, nodding.

“I knew it…”

“Hm?”

“this is why the elixir didn’t work on me anymore.”

“What do you mean?”

“…I don’t need it anymore. Because…you are my salvation.”

Her breath catches, heat racing to her cheeks as he cups her face with his hands and he draws nearer, and his scent clouds her entire being, distracting, intoxicating—

“Mira…you’re my angel,” his voice feels like home, and Mira would happily die in his arms, right then, right there, “my dark past doesn’t matter when I’m with you. Now I’m even thinking…perhaps the reason I’ve had such a dark life was so that I could see how your smile lights the world.”

He sighs, “I really hope that’s it.”

He laughs, “Please. Always stay happy, and infect me with your joy.”

Mira giggles, wrapping her arms around his neck, and pulling him towards her, brushing her lips over his. It’s featherlight, moreso a promise for later than anything, before she’s gone again.

“Let’s bounce before they catch us~” she sings, and he laughs.

“All right,” he nods, “let’s go.”

Xxx

Saeran and Mira take refuge in the cabin where Hannah and co. had been, where Saeran cuts the Mint Eye off of the RFA’s messenger, and Mira lets Hannah know she’s safe.

Meanwhile, Jumin, 707 and Hannah talk.

They talk about how Rika acts as if nothing’s happened, and that the hacker is still an issue. Hannah tells them that Mira and the original hacker have escaped, and gone to hide for the time being. The two men tell her that they’re still gathering intel on Mint Eye, but the goal is to have the issue resolved by the end of the day.

To Hannah it feels possible.

First, Yoosung and Rika talk, during which Yoosung sees firsthand that Rika cannot be helped anymore, and begins to mourn her once more.

Shortly thereafter, Zen and 707 chat.

They talk about this finally ending today, and 707 reports the satellite and CCTV images not lining up. Saeran, who was reading over Mira’s shoulder, tells her that Hyeon must be preparing to blow the building up.

“What!?” she gasps, “what about those innocent people!”

“Hyeon must have evacuated them,” he states calmly, “the Savior ran both of us through the procedure in case of…this. The intelligence rooms are built to be able to withstand the blow but…”

“It hasn’t been tested.”

“Exactly.”

“Oh god,” she runs a hand through her hair, “Saeran…if you were…if we were still there…”

“I know,” he nods, “but it looks like Jumin Han was also aiming to destroy it by force, since Hyeon isn’t giving in.”

Mira reads through the chat.

“Yeah,” she nods, “that’s what Seven’s implying…I’m a bit surprised Zen hasn’t picked up on it.”

He nods, “do you think Hannah has?”

“Yeah…she’s not stupid, after all.”

For the rest of the day, Rika is in and out of chatrooms, talking to everyone.

As the sun sets, Hyeon enters a chat with Mira and Hannah in it after Jaehee and Seven have left.

**Hyeon: I hope youre all happy**

**Hyeon: my savior….must be so disaapointed in me**

**Hyeon: no…she must be furious**

**Hyeon: my poor savior….**

**Hyeon: Hannah, Mira….**

**Hyeon: why did you do this. **

**Hyeon: this is your fault. **

**Hyeon: youre the reason we’ve lost. **

**Hannah: next time you should have a backup plan, Hyeon. **

**Hyeon: …**

**Hyeon: good bye, ladies. **

**Hyeon: for real this time. **

**Hyeon has left the chatroom. **

“Come on,” Saeran says, “we’re going to Mint Eye.”

“What?” Mira whips around, “Why!?”

“Saeyoung is heading there…” he murmurs, “I know it.”

“Ray…are you sure you’re ready to see him?”

Saeran stops, then hums wordlessly. Finally, he nods—

“I…need to hear from him…that he didn’t abandon me.”

Mira stares for a second, and they just stare at each other. Then, she smiles, hopping over the arm of the couch with a laugh, “let’s run, then!”

Xxx

As they run through the forest, only their phone flashlights to light their way, a loud crash makes them halt.

“Shit--!” Saeran curses, and Mira breaks into a sprint, “Mira…wait!”

As she emerges where Mint Eye once stood, she only sees a raging fire, and glass everywhere.

And a red sportscar.

“Shit--!” she hears a curse from the car door, and then a red mess of hair pops up, “Crap! Fooled until the last second! Damn, damn, damn that hacker!”

“Mira,” Saeran calls out, drawing her attention briefly.

“S—” she turns to Luciel, “SEVEN!”

The redhead’s head snaps to them, and his eyes widen.

“Wha…Mira? Is that…you?”

As Saeran emerges, Seven points his own flashlight at them, and the younger twin freezes.

For a moment, there’s silence.

_He hasn’t recognized me_, Saeran’s mind whirrs.

“Seven!” Mira shouts, waving as she grabs Saeran’s hand, “Yes! It’s me, Mira!”

Seven laughs, airy and breathless, as the two parties begin to advance towards one another.

And the closer he gets, the more his face drops, until…he and Saeran are only a few feet apart, and both brothers stop abruptly.

“No…no…._Saeran_?”

_Ah. _

“…Hey, Saeyoung.”

Xxx

For a few hours, there’s complete radio silence in the messenger—during which Luciel and Saeran clear the air between them while on their way to C&R to continue searching for Rika-- not interrupted until Hannah sends a picture of V, in which he’s freed of the ventilator, running a hand through his hair with flushed cheeks and a bashful smile.

By this time, it’s nearly midnight, and thanks to the brothers’ combined hacking, they are able to locate Rika. Seven—no, _Saeyoung_—Saeyoung offers to lead the capture mission, but not before hugging Saeran one last time as they gather in a meeting room inside the C&R building.

“I’ll be right back,” he promises, “I’m never leaving you again.”

Saeran huffs a laugh, “…yeah. I know. I…I’m sorry again for…hating you.”

Saeyoung laughs, breaking apart, “yeah. Yeah.”

And then there should have been peace.

But the apartment blew up.

And Rika disappeared.


	11. Finally. The End.

The following noon, Jumin reports to Yoosung that Rika was sighted at the party venue. He goes there, originally to speak with her, but in the end forced to stop her from drugging several people, and apprehend her.

A few weeks later, Saeran and Saeyoung have become employed under Jumin, which keeps them safe from Saeyoung’s agency, and their father’s regency—for now.

Vanderwood has also become an employee of Jumin’s, however as one of his bodyguards who doubles as a second assistant.

Meanwhile, Jihyun—V—has been taking some much needed time to figure out his feelings, all the while staying in touch—for once—and welcoming the help Hannah and the RFA offer.

And Mira reunites with her sister—her _home_—and normalcy returns.

_Well, as normal as things can get when your boyfriend is the son of the prime minister. _


End file.
